Wedding Capers
by Drumchik
Summary: Jane wants a small quiet ceremony. Angela wants a big Italian wedding. Maura wants them both to be happy. Sequel to "Mending the Broken"
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Dark Ember Dagger for her beta work.

1/?

* * *

><p>The shrill ringing of the phone startled the lovers out of their slumber. Maura moaned and buried her head deeper into the body of her fiancé. Jane swore and, with the spare arm that was not holding Maura tightly to her side, she reached out and grabbed the phone.<p>

"Rizzoli." She groaned. "Ma…it's Saturday morning. Who? Ma, I don't know any Miranda Marcello. Of course not. Because if I don't know her, why would I want to invite her to my wedding?"

Maura chuckled against Jane's skin.

"Ma, remember what I told you? Small wedding with only close friends and family. That means stop going through my yearbook for guests." Jane rolled her eyes. "No. Over my dead body. I am not inviting Joe Grant to my wedding. No. Because I'd rather invite Miranda Marcello, that's why. Night, Ma."

Jane put the phone back on the table, leaving it off the hook. She hugged Maura close to her and closed her eyes.

"You realise you just said goodnight to your mother when it is in fact morning?"

"Mmm, I don't care. Go back to sleep, baby."

Maura kissed Jane's shoulder. "You are forbidden from inviting Joe Grant or Agent Dean to our wedding."

Jane's eyes shot open and she looked over at Maura. "You forbid me?"

"Yes," she replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jane grinned at her. "You're jealous."

Maura snuggled close to Jane's body. "I just don't want them getting any ideas. You're mine."

"You're a possessive little minx, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you, absolutely." Maura ran her hand down Jane's body. "You're an incredibly attractive woman and I see the way people look at you. I just like to make sure everyone knows you're mine."

Jane frowned and moved so that she rested above Maura. "You do know that I am, right? That I don't want to be with anyone but you." She fingered the diamond on Maura's finger. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't."

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think you wanted to be with me. And I most certainly wouldn't have asked you to marry me." Maura smiled and kissed Jane's lips softly. "I love you. And I'm so happy to be marrying you."

Jane smiled broadly and bent down, kissing Maura deeply. "You know, today is Saturday."

"Very observant of you, Detective Rizzoli," Maura answered, kissing Jane's neck.

Jane took Maura's lips again in a long kiss and she ran her fingers underneath Maura's shirt. "I want to make love to you."

"While I love that idea," Maura murmured, closing her eyes as Jane trailed kisses down her neck, "I have to go shopping."

Jane groaned and rolled onto her back. "Shopping? Really?"

Maura lay beside her, chuckling. "Yes, shopping. We're getting married, Jane. I can't get married in just anything. And there are other things to look at too. Music, reception, the venue…"

Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "So, when do we get this dress?"

Maura's eyes widened and she looked over at Jane. "You can't come!"

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "I can't?"

"You can't see me in my dress before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Bad luck? Since when do you believe in bad luck?"

"It's a matrimonial tradition. I've been reading up on these things."

Jane tried not to laugh. "You've been researching marriage?"

"Yes," Maura replied. She got up and headed to the bathroom. "And we can't see each other the night before the wedding."

Jane's eyes widened. "What?" She got up and went to the door of the bathroom. "Maura…what do you mean I can't see you the night before the wedding? Maura?" 

* * *

><p>When Jane arrived at her parents' house that day, she found Frank watching a football game – but no Angela. "Hey, Pop. Where's Ma?"<p>

Frank looked up and smiled at his daughter. "You really don't know?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "No…what's she up to?"

"She went dress shopping with Maura."

Jane sat down next to her father. "She did?"

"She said every bride needed a mother to go with her to find the perfect wedding dress."

Jane sighed. "Yeah. But Maura's mother should be doing it. I just wish that I'd…I don't know, made more of an effort."

"Jane, do you love her?"

She looked over at her father. "More than anything. You know that."

"Then at the end of the day, nothing else matters. It's you and Maura who are going to be in that marriage, not her parents, or your mother and I. You and Maura. And if her parents can't see past their prejudices or own pigheadedness to realise that their daughter is happy and in love, then that's their problem. And Angela and I are honoured to have Maura as our daughter."

Jane looked at Frank for a long time. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard her father say such a long speech. She smiled and turned back to the game. "Thanks, Pop."

"Anytime, Janie." 

* * *

><p>Maura fingered an ivory dress, then shook her head and moved on. She knew Angela was on the phone with Frank, and it gave her a moment to think.<p>

She had been immensely grateful when Angela had offered to go with her to choose a dress for the wedding. Maura didn't have any real female friends (apart from Jane) that could help her with this, and she hadn't considered her own mother. They hadn't really spoken of late – at least not since she had told her parents about Jane.

As a child, she had never really fantasized about her own wedding, but the more literature she read on weddings, it had been very clear that the bride's mother was supposed to play a part.

Then again, she thought, as she watched Angela walk towards her, it was very clear that she had a new family, who accepted and loved her just the way she was.

"I'm so sorry, Maura," Angela said. "The man would lose his own head if it wasn't screwed on!"

Maura refrained herself from explaining that the head was not screwed on and was actually attached in other ways. Jane had explained to her that Angela enjoyed using clichés that may not be true, but apparently had metaphoric resonance.

"Found anything you like?"

"I feel that although white is traditional, I would be happier with ivory or off-white," Maura said. "Most of my lab coats are white and I'd like the dress to be special, rather than like what I wear most days at work."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Angela agreed. She began looking at the rack next to Maura. "I don't know what we're going to get Jane into."

Maura smiled softly. "I'd just like her hair to be down." She glanced at Angela. "Surely you've always thought about Jane's wedding day?"

"Of course. But Frank and I knew early on that Jane was always going to go her own way." Angela smiled. "But I am very, very glad she found you."

Maura turned her body so that she was fully facing Angela. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I love her. I never knew I could love someone as completely as I do Jane. She's the first person who's ever made me feel that it's alright to be myself – the first person who loves me as me. Who loves me completely and fully and doesn't want to change me. She makes me feel alive and for the first time I don't have sufficient language in my vocabulary to describe what I feel for her."

Angela had never heard such a long speech from Maura before, but she smiled and put her hand on Maura's arm. "And I can honestly say that I have never seen Jane so happy and relaxed as she has been with you. All a mother wants is for her daughter to be happy, and you've given that to me. She hasn't been happy for a long time, but now she is and I'm so glad she's found you."

Maura smiled. "I'm glad I can make her happy. I want so much to make her as happy as she makes me."

"And you too," Angela assured her. "And she's going to be even happier when she marries you and we find you a perfect dress."

Maura nodded. "And Angela, thank you. For doing this with me. I read that it's traditional for mother's to shop for wedding dresses with their daughters but…"

Angela took Maura's hand and patted it. "Maura, you love my Jane. You're part of our family. You are my daughter." 

* * *

><p>Jane arrived back from taking Joe Friday for her walk and heard Maura rattling around in the kitchen. She let Joe off the leash and smiled when she heard Maura's exclamation of delight as Joe scampered in to see her.<p>

Maura looked up as Jane walked into the room and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi back." Jane cupped the honey-blonde's face and kissed her, long and hard. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maura replied, kissing her back.

"Did you find a dress?"

"Not yet. I think we'll try a different part of town. I'm not sure Angela realises I am quite well-off financially." Maura was uncertain as to where Jane's intense display of affection was coming from, but she was quite happy to reciprocate.

"Ma still sticks to a budget," Jane replied. "She raised three kids on a plumber's salary."

"She raised them very well."

"Two of them, anyway." Jane squeezed Maura's hand. "I'm glad she went with you. Since, you know…"

"My mother refuses to acknowledge that I am deeply in love with a woman and marrying her?"

Jane winced. "Yeah, that."

Maura cupped Jane's face with her hands. "I love you, Jane. I'm going to marry you. You've given me your heart and your family. If my mother can't accept that, it's her loss."

Jane turned her face and kissed the palm of Maura's right hand. "I love you too, Maura. And I promise I'm going to make you happy."

Maura smiled. "You already do." 

* * *

><p>Sunday lunch found Angela interrogating Jane and Maura about the wedding. Where it was going to be held, who was going to officiate, where was the reception, what food was at the reception, who was invited and most importantly – what was Jane going to wear?<p>

Jane cut into a potato. "Clothes, I assume."

Angela sent her daughter a long look, while Frankie snickered.

"Angela makes a good point," Maura said, nervously eyeing Jane. "What would you like to wear?"

"I don't know," Jane muttered, looking as though she felt the entire questioning was ridiculous. "What would YOU like me to wear?"

Maura looked Jane up and down, as if she were inspecting her. "A tailored suit or a slim dress. Nothing with puffed sleeves – perhaps sleeveless. You have beautiful arms."

"Oh Janie, wear a dress," Angela entreated. "I've been waiting 30 years for this."

Jane rolled her eyes. She glanced at her father, who had been suspiciously quiet. "Pop? What do you think?"

"I think it's your wedding," Frank replied. He smiled at her. "But, if you'd have me, I'd be honoured to walk you down the aisle."

"I'd love that, Pop," Jane replied. She glanced at Maura, unsure how to phrase her next question.

Maura however, saw the question in Jane's eyes and smiled. "I thought perhaps I might ask Korsak."

"I bet he'd love to," Jane agreed.

"I'd be more than happy to walk both of you down the aisle," Frank assured them. "See what you decide closer to the time."

Angela brought up another difficult subject. "Maura, are your parents coming to the wedding?"

"Ma!" Jane said.

"What?" Angela asked. "It's a simple question. It's their only child's wedding. They should put aside their ridiculous notions and be there for Maura."

"Ma!" Jane said again. "Just leave it be, okay?"

Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh. "Jane, it's alright. It doesn't hurt me to talk about them."

Jane felt tempted to admit that it hurt _her_, but she didn't want to upset Maura any further. She still had some residual guilt after the non-appearance of Maura's parents at the "meet the girlfriend" dinner, but she was determined not to worry Maura with them. Besides, she had some plans to get Maura's parents onside, and she still had plenty of time to put them to work.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2/?

"I'm going to ask Barry to be my maid of honour."

Jane almost choked on her coffee and she turned to look at Maura in disbelief. "You're going to what?"

"I understand that tradition says the maid of honour should be female, but tradition also states that it should be a bride and groom, not a bride and bride." Maura sipped her coffee, seemingly unaffected by Jane's shock. "The maid of honour is supposed to be someone that can help the bride get ready and stand beside her while she gets married. You're really the only person I'd have fulfil that obligation, and since I'm marrying you, it would be difficult for you to be both bride and maid of honour." She glanced over at Jane. "Do you think he will say yes?"

Jane saw the hopeful look in Maura's eyes, and she inwardly cursed herself for not thinking about this problem beforehand. Of course it had to be Frost – Maura didn't really have any other friends. "Of course he will." She smiled broadly. Of course he would – even if she had to torture him into acceptance.

"Good," Maura settled back in her chair. "Who will be your maid of honour?"

"I'm gonna ask Frankie to stand up with me." Although she might put it as being "best man" rather than "maid of honour".

Maura smiled. "I think that will be wonderful. I'm sure he would be honoured."

Jane put her mug down and knelt in front of Maura's chair, her lips pressing tender kisses to the inside of Maura's knee. "We're getting married."

Maura smiled and ran her fingers through Jane's unruly curls. "Yes we are."

"I love you, and I want you to be happy." Jane looked up at Maura. "You know that, right?"

"Of course," Maura replied. She frowned, realising that something else was on Jane's mind. "Jane…what is it?"

"I saw you hadn't posted your parents' wedding invitation yet."

Maura coloured, obviously not having imagined she'd been found out. "Oh. That."

"They'll come, Maur. How could they not come?" Jane realised that her words gave her a nasty sense of déjà vu. Hadn't she said that when Maura had invited her parents to meet Jane? And that had been such a resounding success, hadn't it?

"I will post it," Maura assured her. "I will. I just…"

"Just what?" Jane prompted.

Maura's fingers curled around Jane's. "This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life. I read that. That's what the books say."

Jane bit her lip. She so wanted Maura to be happy. "And you're not happy?"

"I'm happy with you," Maura murmured, smiling at Jane. "You make me so happy. I just know that if I send that letter, they're not going to come and it…you've shown me how much family means. I just wish that my family loved you as much as I do." She wound her engagement ring around her finger. "And I wish they loved me enough to accept that I am happy."

Jane watched in surprise as the tear slipped down Maura's cheek and within seconds she had the honey-blonde in her lap, and she rocked her gently.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I promise it's going to be okay." 

* * *

><p>The next day, Jane found Frost in front of his desk, and she sat on her desk chair, wheeling over next to him. "We need to talk."<p>

Frost looked slightly concerned. "Uh, okay."

"It's about Maura."

The detective lifted an eyebrow. "If this is some kind of weird…"

"Just shutup and listen."

"Okay…"

"Maura is going to ask you something. It's very important to her, and you are going to say yes, no matter what, understand?"

"I…uh…"

"Maura doesn't have a lot of friends – actually, I'm not sure she has any other than people she works with – and this is a really important thing you just have to do, whether you like it or not. And if you make her upset, I'll hurt you."

"Well…could you give me a hint? So I'm not too surprised when she asks?"

Jane lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "She's going to ask you to be her maid of honour."

"What?" Frost's shout elicited looks from all around the room. He lowered his voice and began to speak. "Jane, I'm a dude. I can't be a maid of honour. I'm not a maid and…"

"Yeah well, I'm not technically a groom. Suck it up, Frost. She's asking you because she wants you to stand next to her when we get married. Be a man and do it – it will make her really happy, which makes me really happy. Understand?"

"Korsak is never going to let me hear the end of this," Frost moaned.

"You'll be fine. Just do whatever the heck it is maids of honour do and give her some support. Surely you can do that?"

Frost sighed. "I won't have to wear a dress, will I?"

"Lord, I hope not."

"I guess, for Maura, I can do it. I don't think I could see her upset."

"You don't have any idea how much I appreciate this."

"Yeah, well…I'll find some way to make you pay, Rizzoli. And you better keep Korsak off my back."

Jane smiled. "Done." 

* * *

><p>Maura stared at the invitation she was about to send to her parents'. She had brought it to work and it was placed with all her other correspondence. In a few moments, her assistant would come in and request any mail she had and it would be gone, making its way to her parents' home.<p>

She was slightly embarrassed about her small breakdown with Jane the previous night. Part of her wasn't sure why her parents' ignorance bothered her so much. She had Jane and Angela and Frank and Frankie, as well as Frost and Korsak. She was so very lucky to find someone who loved her as much as Jane did.

But all the literature she had studied stressed the importance of the mother of the bride and Maura couldn't help but feel an empty space in her heart that her mother was not going to be part of this celebration.

Maura wasn't sure whether her parents' objection lied with the fact Jane was a woman, or that Jane was of a different social class to the Isles'. Maura didn't care. She loved Jane deeply, and was determined that this wedding would go ahead. She just wished that she had her parents' support – and her mother's love.

"Dr Isles?"

Maura looked up at her assistant. "Yes?"

"Any mail?"

Maura nodded and handed over the mail, including the invitation. "Thank you." She watched the assistant leave. It was out of her hands now. 

* * *

><p>Jane stood in front of her house. Her and Maura's house. It still seemed strange and new to her. They'd been living in it for four months but it was home. A real home. Four bedrooms and a yard.<p>

Joe loved the yard. Jane would sit on the porch swing with Maura and watch Joe play. Occasionally Maura would bring out Bass and Watson. Jane thought this was a bit odd, but Maura said they were having fun.

As for the four bedrooms – they hadn't discussed kids. Not really. But somehow, implicitly, they had chosen the house with four bedrooms.

It also had a library, with Jane's map in pride of place and chairs big enough for them to curl up together in. There were fireplaces, an office and a rambling kitchen where Maura liked to cook and Jane liked to…help.

Maura opened the front door, her head tilted to the side as she stared at her fiancé. "Jane?"

Jane looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

Jane walked up the front steps and onto the front porch. She slipped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling the honey-blonde tight against her. "Yeah. I was just thinking how much I love this house."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, her fingers caressing the dark curls. "I'm glad."

Jane walked them into the house, her arms still around her fiancé. She pushed the door shut with her foot and then spun them around, pressing Maura's body against the door. "Not as much as I love you, though."

Maura closed her eyes as she felt Jane press kisses against her neck. "Jane…"

"Mhm?" Jane's fingers caressed the bare skin at Maura's hip, and kissed along her shoulder. "You know, I realised something today."

Maura's fingers held onto Jane's shoulders. "What?"

"I realised," she paused to press a kiss to Maura's neck again, "that when we christened every room of our house, we missed one." She found Maura's pulse point and sucked softly at it.

"We…we….did?" Maura couldn't imagine them missing a room. Her mind ran back to that first weekend in their new house, and Jane deciding she had to take her in each and every room. The first day back at work that Monday, Maura had winced as she walked. "I'm sure we covered everything."

"Mmm, but we didn't." Jane's fingers ran down the front of Maura's body, and cupped her heat. "We didn't do it here in the fancy foyer."

Maura whimpered as she arched her hips forward, connecting her more firmly with Jane's hand. "We…we didn't?"

"We didn't." Jane slid her knee between Maura's legs and watched the honey-blonde shudder with anticipation. "So I think I'm going to take you here, right now."

Maura's hands went to Jane's shoulders, pulling the brunette into her body so that their lips met in a long, hot kiss. Jane's fingers went straight to Maura's blouse, unbuttoning it and finally sliding her hands onto the warm skin of the honey-blonde's abdomen. Maura moaned and her lips broke the kiss, pressing soft kisses to Jane's neck and trying to get Jane's shirt off.

She growled with frustration. "Jane…off…now."

Jane took Maura's lips again in a deep kiss, her hands fiddling with her belt, badge and other items that fell with clunks to the floor. She toed off her boots and socks, her hands going to Maura's waist and pulling her closer. The kisses continued until Jane found Maura's neck and started to suck on the soft skin. Maura was getting impatient and tugged Jane's shirt out of her pants and finally pulled it open. She pushed Jane's bra out of the way and sighed in satisfaction as her hands cupped her fiance's breasts.

Jane moaned and unsnapped Maura's bra with the ease of practice, and pushed it away, before pulling Maura tightly against her.

Maura gasped when their breasts touched and she ran her hands down Jane's back, holding the brunette tight to her. The other hand tangled in Jane's curls, moving forward and claiming her lips in another kiss.

"Jane," Maura finally whispered, her fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Jane's pants. She closed her eyes in pleasure when she realised how wet her lover was. "Jane please…I want you."

Jane arched her hips forward at Maura's touch and she took Maura's lips again, fingers reaching down to unclasp Maura's pants and push them down. One hand went around the honey-blonde's waist and the other cupped her through her panties.

"Oh yes," Maura whispered, closing her eyes. She bent forward, kissing Jane's collar bone. "You too. Now."

Jane's pace picked up quickly and she quickly took off her own pants and underwear, followed by Maura's lace panties. She picked Maura up, kissing her fiercely as the other woman wound her legs around Jane's waist.

Jane groaned as she felt Maura's heat against her body and she looked around, finally deciding that the foyer wall was good enough and she pushed Maura up against it. Maura's fingers returned to Jane's breasts, kneading and caressing the soft skin, before bending forward and taking one erect nipple into her mouth.

"Maura…" Jane's voice was hoarser than normal, her arousal and need for her fiancé deepening by the second. She easily found Maura's heat with one hand and she ran her fingers through the slick wetness.

Maura whimpered, her lips pulling back from Jane's skin and her fingers tightening on Jane's shoulders. "Now Jane…now."

Jane's lips moved to Maura's neck, sucking and biting gently on the soft skin there, before sliding two fingers deep into her lover. She swallowed Maura's moan with a deep kiss, thrusting deeply as she rubbed her thumb against Maura's clit.

The honey-blonde shivered, gasping into the kiss and tightening her hold on Jane. She moved her hips in time to Jane's thrusts, moaning and pressing her face into the crook of Jane's neck. She could feel the pleasure drawing closer – no one but Jane was able to bring her this close this quickly.

"Jane…" she moaned into her fiance's shoulder. "Jane, please…"

Jane grinned, her lips moving to Maura's ear. "Come, baby. Come hard."

Maura's head fell back, nails digging into Jane's shoulders as she cried out her pleasure, shuddering in Jane's arms. One of Jane's hands found the back of Maura's neck, tugging the woman into a long kiss.

"Jane," Maura whispered as the kiss ended, her legs sliding down Jane's body.

"I think I did it. I took you in every room in the house." Jane's smile was wide. "Damn, I'm…oh fuck…"

Jane had been so busy basking in her ability to make Maura come in every room of their house, she hadn't noticed Maura slipping to her knees in front of her. The first inkling that something was going on was Maura's tongue probing gently at her centre.

Maura giggled at Jane's shock, and the brunette lifted an eyebrow, tangling her fingers in honey-blonde locks.

"Enjoying yourself down there?"

Maura flicked her tongue against Jane's clit, smirking when she felt her shiver. "Extremely."

"G…good…" Jane's snarkiness turned into another moan as Maura ran her nails down Jane's inner thighs. Jane reached a hand out to brace herself against the door as Maura pleasured her. She had already been so close after watching and feeling Maura come, and god, what that woman could do to her.

Maura looked up at Jane, squeezing one of her thighs until the brunette looked down at her. Jane was so in control in the rest of her life, but here, here she loved to watch Jane lose control. No one saw this but her, and as she watched Jane's eyes slip closed she moved faster, wanting nothing more than to hear that hoarse voice cry out her name.

A few moments later and she was rewarded, and she felt Jane's fingers tighten in her hair as she came with a cry of Maura's name. The honey-blonde opened her arms to accept Jane into them, and they kissed softly.

"Wow," Jane murmured.

Maura grinned and snuggled closer. "_Now_ we have done every room in the house."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3/?

Frost had been avoiding the morgue. Usually he avoided the morgue because it made him want to puke, but now it was for a completely different reason.

He was absolutely terrified of Maura Isles.

Not so much the woman herself, but the question she had yet to ask him. It had been three days since Jane had brought up the subject – three days of absolute torture as he waited for the question, three days as he tried to think of any possible way he could get out of it, and three days of realising that he was going to be a maid of honour.

However he was more scared of what Jane would do to him if he dared upset Maura. He was fairly positive that it would involve a lot of pain, and considering Jane's new protective streak, he would rather just suck it up and do as Maura asked.

That was an interesting thought to take his mind off his impending doom. He'd noticed that ever since Jane had mentioned they'd sent out the invitations, she had become rather protective of Maura. She shadowed the medical examiner when they were out on cases, she was constantly bringing her food, coffee and those fudge cluster things, and if any of the cops in the vicinity said anything that could upset Maura or even be considered slightly rude or tasteless, Jane was on them and chewing them out until they quivered in fear.

Actually, most people were quivering with fear when Jane approached nowadays. Frost was unsure whether it was wedding stress or something else, but he knew that if he wanted to live for a few more days, he was going to do whatever Dr Maura Isles wanted.

So, with a deep breath, Barry Frost opened the door to the morgue.

Luckily for him, there was no body on the table, with Maura wrist-deep in the chest cavity. Just the thought made him want to puke his guts out.

But he swallowed it down and walked past the autopsy slabs to the office that had a nameplate with Dr Maura Isles written on it. He knocked on the door. Even though he knew Jane was upstairs, it was better to be safe than sorry, particularly after that awkward encounter when Jane and Maura had been together a few months and he hadn't knocked before entering.

"Come in."

He peeked his head around the door, still believing it was better to be safe than sorry. Maura was scrolling through a page of shoes on her computer. She turned and looked surprised to see him.

"Hello, Barry. I wasn't aware there was a report I hadn't given Jane."

That stopped him. He hadn't thought of how he was supposed to bring up this maid of honour thing when he wasn't supposed to know about it. "Uh…I…immersion therapy."

Maura's eyebrow quirked.

"You know, the uh, the thing you told me about once. How if I just hung around dead bodies long enough, they wouldn't make me want to puke."

Maura swivelled her chair around and looked at him fully. "I'm not sure that's exactly how I put it, but yes, I understand. Unfortunately I don't have any autopsies currently scheduled."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll…"

"Actually…"

Frost froze. He hoped she wasn't going to suddenly say she had a body for him to touch. That was worse than being maid of honour. Maybe.

"I wondered if I could talk to you about something important?"

Frost realised the moment of truth was upon him. He mustered up a smile. "Sure."

"It's about my wedding to Jane."

"Oh, yeah. Jane mentioned the invitations have gone out. Really looking forward to it."

"I have been researching and studying weddings and wedding tradition. And while I admit that my wedding with Jane certainly defies tradition I would still like to keep some aspects. I want someone I trust and someone who I knows will support me as my maid of honour, to stand beside me as I marry Jane. Because that person will witness the happiest moment in my life, and will sign their name as the witness and it's important to me that it be someone who has a certain affection for both Jane and I, but also someone I would be proud to have beside me." Maura stood up and smiled. "I want you to do it, Barry. I know it's not traditional, but you are that person."

Frost had not been expecting such a speech with the question, and found that truthfully, he was actually touched that Maura had chosen him. So without a moment's hesitation, he smiled and reached out, taking Maura's hand. "I would be honoured to be that person. Truly honoured."

Maura's eyes lit up. "Really? I was worried you'd say no because you might feel your masculinity was threatened, but I'm so glad you said yes."

Frost pushed the idea of his dwindling masculinity to the back of his head and instead focused on Maura. She was truly happy about this, and if he could make her happy, sure, why not?

Maura turned back to her desk and opened a drawer, eventually producing a book. "I took the liberty of purchasing this book about the duties of a maid of honour. I felt reasonably sure you probably didn't have one already. You don't, do you?"

Frost wondered on what planet he would own a book about being a maid of honour, but he shook his head politely and took the book from Maura. "No, I don't."

"Oh excellent. I'm glad. I think we're going to do very well at this together. I'm most excited."

Despite his initial reluctance, Frost found the medical examiner's excitement contagious. He smiled at her. "I am too, Maura. You and Jane are going to be really happy, I just know it." 

* * *

><p>While Frost was being initiated into the excitement of being a maid of honour, Jane was toying with her big decision. Whenever Jane was faced with something that made Maura upset, she felt very strongly that it was her job to conquer it and make Maura happy again.<p>

Most things she found fairly simple – stop herself doing stupid things like shooting herself, or picking a house or making sure Jo and Bass lived in harmony. But this was different.

This was Maura's parents.

How anyone could want to deny Maura anything was beyond Jane's understanding. There wasn't anything that Jane wouldn't do for her, wouldn't give her.

But this was one thing Jane was scared she couldn't give. It was a fact that she already had many strikes against her – she was a woman, she wanted to marry their daughter, she was a much lower class, she was a cop…

"Rizzoli!"

Jane started and looked over at Korsak. "What?"

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain or something."

Jane smiled slightly. "I guess that's a good description for it."

Korsak frowned. "You're not having second thoughts are you? Because…"

"What? No!" Jane glared at him. "You know how much I love her."

Korsak put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Then what's the problem?"

"Her parents."

"Here's a tip for you – parents are always going to be the problem."

"Maura wants them there but they don't…they don't accept me or us." Jane looked up at her old partner. "I want this day to be everything she ever wanted. Perfect for her. I want to give her everything she always wanted. But Maura's from one world and I'm from another. How are her parents going to accept our marriage if they won't even accept me?"

"You haven't met them yet?"

Jane shook her head. "Maura invited them for dinner so they could meet me, but they didn't show up. It was cruel to her and she was really upset. She's reading all this stuff to do with weddings and how they should be, and dammit Korsak, MY mother had to take her looking for a wedding dress! I just…"

"Hey." Korsak wheeled his chair over to Jane's desk. "Listen to me. You are just as good as any of that sort. Even better. And the doc recognises that. You and her, you've got something real. And I am willing to bet that she would rather have her day with you than care about her narrow-minded parents."

Jane smiled. "I know you're right, even though I hate to admit it."

"Of course I'm right. I've done this marriage thing before, remember?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow and Korsak chuckled.

"You're right, forget that."

Maura appeared then, almost bursting through the doors with excitement. "Jane!"

"Hey." Jane smiled at her fiance's enthusiasm, and she took her hand. "You look very happy." It was then that Jane noticed Frost coming in behind Maura, and she realised she hadn't had time to brief and threaten Korsak yet. She stood up and yanked Maura towards the elevator. "Come and tell me over coffee." 

* * *

><p>At the next dinner with the Rizzolis, Jane was very grateful that her mother didn't bring up Maura's parents. So grateful, in fact, she decided it was time to ask her mother an important question.<p>

Maura was engaged in a discussion with Frankie and Frank about tortoises, so she slipped into the kitchen where her mother was putting the finishing touches on dessert.

"Ma?"

"Oh good, you're here. Can you get the plates for the tiramisu?"

Jane did as she was asked. "Ma, I need to talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Janie. Anything." Angela started to serve the dessert.

Jane looked at her mother. "I need to pick something to wear to the wedding. And I need some help doing it."

Angela's eyes widened and she stopped what she was doing. "What?"

"This is going to be one of the most important days of my life. I want Maura to be proud to stand up beside me. I want you and Pop to be proud of me when you see me standing up there."

"Janie, we're proud of you no matter what."

"I know, but this… this is really important. Most of the time I get fashion information from Maura, but I want what I wear on the day to be a surprise for her."

Angela's eyes misted up. "Oh, Jane."

Jane groaned. "Ma, don't cry. It's just an outfit for the wedding."

"I know, I know." Angela dabbed at her eyes. "But my little girl is getting married."

"Geez, Ma. You've known that for awhile now. Remember how you almost fainted when I told you we were engaged?" She saw her mother's eyes well up again. "Ma, no. No crying. I want this outfit to be a surprise for Maura, and if you go out there looking like you've been crying and then Maura will want to know and it's just…just stop."

"Oh that's sweet." Angela wiped her eyes. "There. I'm fine now."

Jane rolled her eyes and helped her mother carry dessert out to the table. Her jaw dropped as Angela walked over to Maura and hugged her.

"You're so good for my daughter."

"Ma!"

Maura smiled at Jane and took her hand. "Actually, Angela, I think we're good for each other." 

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, and Jane was relieved to find out that Maura was going dress shopping with Angela again.<p>

She had a job to do.

An unpleasant job, but a necessary one nonetheless.

Jane smoothed her shirt and checked her jacket covered her weapon. She ran a hand through her hair and frowned. That was a lost cause.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Geez, they're not under arrest. Hello, I'm Jane. No. Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli." She sighed and stared at the door in front of her. "I'm doomed."

Jane took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell, half expecting to hear the Addams family theme to thunder out.

A man in a suit opened the door. The way he stared at her made Jane feel small, so she drew herself up to as tall as she could get. "Hello, I'm here to see Mrs Isles."

"And you are?"

"Jane Rizzoli."

The man (butler, she assumed), directed her to stand in a giant foyer while he went to get Mrs Isles. Jane glanced at the marble floor, marble columns, giant staircase and priceless art. She tried to imagine Maura running and slipping and sliding over the smooth floors, and figured that would be frowned on.

Then she imagined taking Maura in this foyer and she smirked.

"Can I help you?"

Jane wiped what she was sure was a ridiculous grin off her face and turned for her first glimpse of Constance Isles.

The woman was dressed in a lilac pantsuit (what was with middle-aged rich women and pantsuits anyway?) and her dark hair was pulled back into a bun. She didn't look too impressed with Jane, but that was fine – from what Jane had learnt about the woman, she wasn't too impressed with her either.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli. You probably don't know me but…"

"I know who you are."

"Right. Maura must have mentioned me." Jane wondered how to broach the subject. "I guess you got the invitation to the wedding?"

"We did. Unfortunately we must decline as we have a prior engagement."

Jane couldn't help herself. "What could be more important than your daughter's wedding?"

Constance's eyes flashed. "The event you refer to is not a wedding. A wedding involves certain protocols and traditions. A wedding is between a man and a woman. The man asks his prospective father-in-law for the woman's hand and…"

Jane cut her off. "So which do you have the problem with? The fact I'm a woman or that I didn't ask Maura's father if I could marry her?"

"Take your pick."

Jane sighed. "Look, you can hate me all you want, hate that I've corrupted your daughter, or whatever it is you think I've done. But this is your only child. This is Maura, I'm talking about. Who has been researching weddings and is so excited she could burst."

Constance set her mouth in a line. "Then clearly, she doesn't need us there to make this event happy for her. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Lady…" Jane bit her lip and almost winced as she saw Constance turn to look at her. "I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in this world. I'd die for her, although she'd probably kill me for it. And I want this day to be everything she's ever dreamed of. And part of that dream…"

"Ms. Rizzoli, you can stand here and talk at me all you please, but this will not change the fact at hand here. I will not be attending this event. Now, I have an engagement to keep. I'm sure you can find your own way out."

Jane watched her leave, her fists at her sides to stop her from throttling the woman. And then, something clicked in her head. Constance had said she would not be attending the event.

Maybe Jane should pay a visit to Maura's father. Alone.

She left the house and got in her car, all ready to do battle for Maura again.

But not today. Today, Jane needed a drink.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4/?

Maura arrived home reasonably assured she had found her wedding dress. It was a simple, yet elegant dress, and she was certain it would wow Jane. Angela had been dabbing at her eyes as if she was going to burst into tears, and Maura took from these cues that Angela approved of the dress as well.

She walked into the house and put her keys on the hall table. "Jane?"

"In 'ere!"

Maura narrowed her eyes. That didn't sound promising. She walked into the living room, and lifted an eyebrow. Jane was sprawled on the couch, a beer bottle on the coffee table, although Maura was relieved to see it was on a coaster.

"Did you have fun with Ma?"

"Yes, it was very productive." Maura sat on the chair opposite Jane. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure. No problems here. There's a message from your mother on the machine. It's basically letting you know that I'm a rude, unclassy and crass bitch who has corrupted you and you are to get the idea of this stupid 'event' out of your head and come back and marry Garrett Fairfield. Even though he's in jail."

Maura's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Jane…why would my mother be talking about you?"

"I met her today. I knew how much having your parents at our wedding meant to you, and after the fucking disaster of last time, I figure, maybe she just needs to get to know me!" Jane waggled her finger at Maura. "I love you, baby, but your mother is a bitch and one of the only people I've wanted to throttle." Jane paused. "Well… 'cept Hoyt. And Dean. And Leahy." Jane chuckled. "Man, I want to throttle a lot of people!"

Maura was unsure where to even begin with this disaster. Jane was drunk, or at the very least tipsy, and she had gone to meet her mother. Maura paused. "Jane, you weren't drunk when you went to visit my mother, were you?"

"Not that much of an idiot, no matter what your mother says." Jane crooked a finger, beckoning Maura to come closer.

Maura leaned in closer and Jane began to whisper in her ear.

"And I'm not drunk. I'm tipsy, but certainly not impaired enough that I couldn't eat you out until you scream."

Oh good lord. That was one thing that Maura had forgotten about drunk…or rather, tipsy, Jane. She had no censor. And was quite talented in turning Maura on.

"Jane."

Jane smirked. "What, Maura? You don't want me to eat you out until you scream? Maybe you'd like me to fuck you until…"

Maura put a finger to Jane's lips. "Before we discuss those incredibly arousing and tantalizing possibilities, would you like to tell me what happened between you and my mother?"

Jane took Maura's finger into her mouth, sucking it lightly. "Not really."

Maura closed her eyes briefly, before opening them. "Jane…that's not helping."

"Maura, I love you. You deal with my crazy family, I deal with yours. That's what happens when you love someone."

Maura caressed Jane's cheek. "I'm going to tell you something, but I'm not sure if you'll remember it in the morning. I usually have words for everything, and I know how much you love calling me a google mouth. But Jane, what I feel for you, how much I love you, I can't find words to express it."

Jane smiled. "Honey, you seem to think I'm drunker than I am. I will definitely remember that you said that." Her hand travelled down to Maura's arm. "In fact, I am sober enough to realise two very important things."

"What's that?" Maura's eyes followed Jane's hand.

"I know how horny you get when I talk like this. And I bet…" Jane's hand disappeared under Maura's skirt. "Fuck, Maura, you're soaked."

Maura whimpered and pushed herself closer to Jane's hand. "Jane…"

Jane grinned and pulled Maura over to her, kissing her fiercely. "So which do you want, baby? Me eating you out until you scream or fucking you until you wince at work tomorrow?"

Maura whimpered again, straddling Jane's lap. "The first one…hurry, Jane."

"Mmm, say it. Tell me what you want."

Maura moaned. "Jane…"

"Come on, tell me."

Maura bent to whisper in Jane's ear. "Eat me out till I scream."

Jane groaned in satisfaction. "Fuck, yeah, I will." She lifted Maura easily in her arms. "We're gonna need the bed for what I'm going to do to you."

They went upstairs to the bedroom and Jane tossed Maura onto the bed. She quickly started to strip.

"Don't want any clothes getting in the way," she muttered. Her eyes caught Maura starting to undress herself and she moved over to her fiancé, stilling Maura's hands. "I don't think so. I want my fun."

Maura reached for Jane, aching to feel some contact. The brunette crawled up the bed and into Maura's arms, bending down for a long, hot kiss. Maura ran her fingers down Jane's back and then up over her abs, before cupping Jane's breasts and pinching the nipples.

"Fuck, Maura," Jane hissed, leaning down and kissing her again. Her long fingers worked quickly on Maura's dress shirt, and she quickly disposed of it and the bra.

Jane's face broke into a smile as Maura's breasts appeared before her. "You have the most amazing breasts, Maura." She bent down and swirled her tongue around one hard nipple. "And they taste fucking fantastic."

Maura moaned as she felt the heat of Jane's tongue on her skin. "Jane…"

"Mmm, I know. Just wait."

Maura closed her eyes, her fingers clutching at Jane's shoulders as the brunette kissed and licked her way down Maura's body. By the time she eased Maura's thighs apart, the honey-blonde was trembling with anticipation and desire.

Jane made herself comfortable between Maura's legs, her fingers caressing the other woman's inner thighs. "I love you, Maura."

Maura shivered with arousal as she felt Jane run her fingers over her underwear. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane grinned at her, before pulling off the skirt and panties. She hooked Maura's legs over her shoulders and kissed her inner thighs once more, before leaning in and running her tongue up Maura's centre.

"Oh God…"

"So fucking wet," Jane murmured, licking and sucking at Maura's entrance. "You taste fucking incredible."

Maura whimpered, pushing herself closer to Jane. "More…please more…"

Jane moaned against her, moving her tongue up to flick against Maura's clit. She could feel Maura's thighs shaking around her and she ran her fingers down them, before running them up and over Maura's trembling abdomen.

She loved seeing Maura like this. Her fiancé was so calm, collected and put-together in the rest of her life, but when they were alone and Jane touched her, Maura came apart. The thought that she, Jane Rizzoli, could make this beautiful creature come undone was arousing, and it was one of her favourite things to do.

"Jane…please…"

Jane's eyes looked up at Maura, who had one hand fisted in the bed sheets and the other tangled in Jane's curls. Maura looked down at Jane, her face contorted in pleasure. When she felt Jane's long fingers tease her wet centre, she whimpered. Jane grinned and closed her mouth around Maura's clit, sucking softly and listening to Maura's pleas for release.

Jane thrust one finger inside Maura, feeling the muscles clench tightly around it. She loved Maura's face when she filled her – whether with her fingers, tongue, or the strap-on they took turns with – she loved how Maura's hands would reach for her, how her voice became shallow and breathy, and how she would tell Jane:

"I love feeling you inside me."

Jane ran a free hand up to caress Maura's abdomen, taut with arousal, silently expressing her oft-repeated response of "I love being inside you."

She thrust in another finger, hearing Maura's moan of approval. But Jane wasn't satisfied. She wanted Maura screaming her pleasure, the intensity of it overwhelming her. So she employed her favourite trick – one Maura had introduced her to when she had lightly brushed a manicured nail against Jane's clit.

Jane may not have had manicured nails, but she had teeth and she loved the hitch in Maura's breathing at the first graze. Maura was wet, so wet, and Jane licked some more as she thrust. Maura's hips were rising to meet her fingers and Jane could tell Maura was close.

So she changed her tempo and grazed Maura's clit with her teeth before sucking on it, hard. Jane sucked and kissed and caressed Maura's body as she heard the honey-blonde scream and buck against Jane's mouth. Jane held tight, not wanting to let Maura miss a moment of the pleasure she could give her.

Jane kept licking and sucking at Maura's centre until she felt the honey-blonde shiver again and grab Jane's brunette locks.

"Jane…I can't. Too much."

Jane smiled smugly, and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Maura's thigh before moving up the bed and taking Maura in her arms.

"Told you I wasn't too drunk."

Maura moaned and snuggled closer. "I can't even reciprocate."

Jane chuckled and pressed a kiss to Maura's forehead. "It's fine. Get some sleep. You need it."

Maura lifted her head and softly kissed Jane's lips. "You're going to lie there and be smug for a while longer, aren't you?"

Jane grinned at her. "Hell yeah." 

* * *

><p>Jane hissed as sunlight streamed through the window. "Fuck." She gingerly opened her eyes, looking for the offender, and found Maura standing next to the bed with a glass of water and two aspirin.<p>

"I didn't drink that much last night."

Maura smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Jane took the aspirin and drank. "No, but you did have a rather interesting time with my mother. I'm sure your situation this morning can be attributed at least partly to that."

Jane narrowed her eyes as she flopped back onto the pillow. "That's not very scientific of you, Dr Isles."

"I have learnt in our time together that not everything can be explained by science." Maura's hand caressed Jane's cheek. "I can never find adequate language to express my feelings for you, for example."

Jane turned and kissed the palm of Maura's hand. "That means a lot, you know. That the Queen of Googlemouth loves me so much she can't find the words to express it."

Maura smiled. "I know."

"So, why the early wakeup call? I didn't wear you out enough last night?"

"You did exceptionally well last night, I assure you."

Jane grinned. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely. But you need to get up and have breakfast. Barry will be over in about an hour."

"Barry? As in Frost? What is he coming here for?"

"I'm going to help him plan my bachelorette party."

"Your WHAT?"

Maura found Jane's reaction more than mildly amusing. "You don't have anything to worry about, Jane. A bachelorette party is traditional. I'm sure you will be having a bachelorette party too."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Are you having a stripper?"

Maura leaned down till her lips were mere millimetres from Jane's. "You don't possibly think I could want anyone else but you? You arouse me so much, Jane. You make me so wet all the time – look at what you did last night. I screamed so much because you gave me so much pleasure."

Jane looked at Maura's lips. "Fuck. If Frost wasn't going to be here in an hour I'd take you right now."

"If Barry wasn't coming over, I'd let you."

"Fuck Frost. I hate him."

Maura chuckled. "Behave. That's my maid of honour you're talking about. Besides, shouldn't you go and see your brother? Ask him about the best man duties?"

"I'd rather take you in every room of the house again."

"Maybe after Frost goes home."

"Yeah." Jane started to get up. "I'll give you a better show than any stripper could."

Maura watched Jane head into the bathroom and she ran her tongue over her lips. "I don't doubt it." 

* * *

><p>Jane walked along the corridor to her old apartment. Frankie had jumped at the chance to have it when she moved, claiming her apartment was bigger than his and had better plumbing. She had felt it a good idea not to mention which surfaces she and Maura had had sex on.<p>

Frankie opened the door looking dishevelled. Jane lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't have a girl stashed in there, do you?"

Frankie narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something. It's kinda important."

Frankie opened his door wider and looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's…it's about the wedding."

"You're not chickening out are you?"

"Don't be an idiot," Jane replied, watching as he shut the door. "I love her. I just want you to do something for me."

Frankie narrowed his eyes. "Okay."

"I want you to stand up for me."

"At the wedding."

"No, at a Dodger's game, YES at my wedding." Jane put her hands in her pockets. "I want you to be my best man. There is no one I would rather stand up beside me on the most important day in my life than you."

"Really?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Right. Well, of course I will." Frankie grinned and hugged his sister. "Yeah, you bet!"

"Thanks," Jane said, when the hug broke. "It means a lot to me."

Frankie smiled. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Get used to it. And you can thank me for it too. It might get Ma off your back about getting married for a while."

Frankie snorted. "Yeah, right. The second you're married she's going to be asking me, 'and when are you going to bring home a nice Italian girl?'. But I guess I can deal with that, because the next thing she'll be onto you about is 'when are you giving me grandbabies?'"

"Oh geez," Jane moaned. "Can't we at least leave talking about kids until AFTER the honeymoon?"

"Where are you going?" Frankie said, grabbing two sodas from his fridge and handing one to Jane.

"Maura wants to spend the first couple of nights at the cabin. After that – I don't know."

Frankie flopped down on the couch. "So I figure we need to organise a bachelorette party."

Jane sat down beside him. "Frost is over at our place talking with Maura about a bachelorette party."

Frankie laughed. "I don't even know where to start with that."

"Don't you give him shit about it," Jane warned him. "It means a lot to Maura that he's doing this. She doesn't really have anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie took a drink. "Hey, what about her parents?"

Jane groaned. "Let's not talk about that."

"You met 'em?"

"I went to see her mother. She hates me on principle."

"Because?"

"I'm a woman, I'm of a much lower class than Maura. Take your pick."

"Ouch."

"I'm going to see her father." Jane sighed. "Maura doesn't say it, but I know how much it hurts that they're not involved with the wedding. I just want her to be happy, you know?"

"Yeah, but what if her parents still won't get into the wedding fever?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know." 

* * *

><p>"So I was reading this book," Frost began, holding up the maid of honour book that Maura had given him. "But I figured you might have your own place in mind for your bachelorette party."<p>

Maura nodded. "Jane and I are good friends with the new owner of Merch. Her name is Olivia and she assures me she has no plans to bump off her wife so that she can run off with her lover."

Frost blinked. "Well, that's uh, comforting."

"I thought so." Maura took out a pad of paper. "I'm not sure about their policy on strippers though. I'm bisexual, so your choice of stripper is quite broad."

Frost tried not to choke. "Right."

"I believe most of the women who want to attend my party will be straight, so I'm not sure if we should cater to their needs as well. Perhaps we need both a male and a female?"

Frost was thinking of all the things Jane was going to owe him from this bachelorette party. "Does uh, Jane know about this?"

"She knows that bachelorette parties involves strippers. But she won't be attending. I believe Frankie will be organising a bachelorette party for her." Maura smiled at Frost. "You will be very lucky, because I'm sure you're going to be invited to both."

"Yeah, great." Frost decided it was time for a safer subject. "So uh, how about guests? Do you have a list of people I should invite?"

Maura smiled and handed over a sheet of paper. "You're very organised, Frost. I'm impressed. This list includes some people Jane and I work with. However Angela is also getting me a list of Jane's family members who would like to attend. I will forward it to you when I receive it."

"No problem. So, do you want me to book Merch, or do you want to do it, since you know the owner?"

"I can do it." Maura turned to another page in her notebook. "Now. Games."

Frost paled. 

* * *

><p>Jane arrived home after a good morning with Frankie. She found Maura in the kitchen, making lunch. Jane moved up behind her, putting her hands around her waist and kissing her shoulder.<p>

"Hey gorgeous."

Maura turned around in her arms and they kissed fiercely.

"Did you ask Frankie?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. He said yes."

"I had no doubt he would."

"How about you and Frost?"

"He's turning out to be a very competent maid of honour. I think it's going to be a wonderful bachelorette party."

Jane wasn't sure how to reply to that, so she kissed Maura instead. Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's neck, hugging the detective closely.

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you."

Jane looked down at her. "Well, good, because otherwise this whole wedding thing would be a bit awkward, wouldn't it?"

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I love your family, and I'm glad you let me share them."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Why do I have the feeling that this is going somewhere that involves me being told not to do something?"

Maura looked thoughtful. "Because we know each other very well?"

"Mhm. What gives?"

"Well, since my plans at subterfuge have failed anyway…" She pulled back a little from Jane's embrace. "Don't bother going to see my father. He's not going to want to come and he always does what my mother tells him anyway."

Jane took Maura back into her embrace, kissing the honey-blonde tenderly on the neck. "Mmm, but he hasn't met me, and I can be pretty persuasive."

Maura reluctantly pulled back again and made sure she had Jane's attention. "Jane, please. I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jane frowned. "I'm not afraid of your father."

"I know that! But what's the point of making yourself stressed over him?"

"You're the point!" Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Don't you get that? Everything I do, I do with you in mind! I do it because I love you, because I want you to be happy and so…"

Jane froze and bit her lip. Maura stared at her, and finally she narrowed her eyes.

"So what, Jane? So I won't leave you?" Maura made an exasperated sound. "Jane, I thought we were past this? I'm wearing your ring, I agreed to married you, I love you! What more will it take?"

"I don't know!" Jane rubbed her face with her hands. "I just…listening to your mother…"

"Why would you listen to anything she has to say? She doesn't know you, she doesn't know me, or our relationship."

"You think I don't see the looks? At the station, or when we go out to one of those fancy restaurants, or I take you to a game? They're all wondering why you're slumming with me!"

Maura glared at Jane. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good, Jane Rizzoli. Do you remember that trip you and I took to my cabin, after I found you that night? Do you remember what we said to each other? You promised you'd never leave me and I promised I'd never leave you. And do you remember what else you promised? You said you'd try not to hurt me again. You leaving me would hurt, Jane. Not being with you would be unbearable. You promised me, Jane Rizzoli and now I'm promising you. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you. I need you. You make me feel alive, you push me and make me better, and you damn well better get rid of this idea that you're not as good as me, because you, Jane Rizzoli, are my hero."

Jane blinked. "Did you just say damn?"

"Jane!"

"I…" Her brain seemed to register the rest of the conversation. "I'm your hero?"

Maura nodded, her hand resting on Jane's cheek. "We've come through so much together. We've come so far."

"I remember what happened between us," Jane murmured, her fingers caressing Maura's cheek. "I remember that night before we went to the cabin. I remember everything you said."

"You believed it then, Jane. Believe it now." Maura smiled at Jane. "What you and I have, it breaks down those barriers just like we broke down each others' walls. Don't ever doubt what I feel for you, Jane. Ever. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded, tugging Maura into her arms. She pressed a kiss to the top of Maura's head. "When did my scientific googlemouth become full of so much emotion?"

"When she met you." Maura smiled and kissed Jane's shoulder. "You opened me up to a lot of new experiences, Jane. I'm a better person because of you."

Jane's hold on Maura tightened. "And I'm a better person because of you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5/?

Jane Rizzoli was many things, but a quitter was not one of them. Which was why she was in a college on a Saturday, looking for a Professor Andrew Isles.

When she found his office, she paused outside for a moment. She loved Maura, and would do absolutely anything for her, and Jane would be damned if a couple of stuck-up snobs who didn't deserve to have the precious medical examiner as a daughter would make Jane doubt their relationship and commitment to each other.

That being said, if she could talk Maura's parents around and into supporting their daughter and being happy for her, she damn well would.

_You're my hero_.

Jane grinned, suddenly filled with confidence. She knocked on the door and strode in after the gruff "Enter."

"Professor Isles, my name is Jane Rizzoli and…"

The grey-haired man looked up at the mention of the name and he frowned. "Yes, I know who you are. My wife mentioned that you'd been rather unpleasant."

For Maura's sake, Jane refrained from informing the man that his wife was a bitch. "I'm marrying your daughter, and I love her."

"Let's be clear, shall we? What you and my daughter are doing is not a wedding. It is an event, and one that neither my wife nor I will be attending."

"She's your daughter! Don't you want her to be happy?"

"My wife and I have wanted many things for our daughter. We wanted her to be happily married into an appropriate family – but she went against our wishes and left Garrett Fairfield."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Really? You'd rather your daughter be married to a murderer?"

"Perhaps Garrett would have been a stronger person if Maura had been by his side." Andrew sat back in his chair. "Ms Rizzoli…"

"Detective," Jane said darkly.

"As I was saying, my wife and I have wanted many things for Maura, but time and time again she has rebelled and disappointed us. I see this upcoming event as no more than Maura's latest attempt to flout convention."

Jane put her hands on her hips. "Okay, now that you've had your say, and we've confirmed you're not going to be attending your only child's wedding – which, by the way, you're both now banned from – I'm going to say my piece. I've met a lot of scumbags in my time as a homicide detective, but I really have to say that you and your wife top the list. You're both bigoted snobs who somehow, and I really think this answers the nature and nurtured debate, managed to produce a sweet, kind, daughter who has more class in her little fingernail than you and your wife have in your whole bodies. Your daughter is NOT a disappointment! I am honoured to marry your daughter, and my family is honoured to have her as part of us, and I really feel sorry for you, because in time you're going to regret this, and you know what? It's going to be too damn bad for the two of you up there in your fancy house, because I will be married to your daughter and do everything in my power to make sure that you never see her again, because I will NOT see her upset." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go, basically because I can't stand to spend another minute in your company, and I'm not going to say it was nice to meet you, because it was one of the most unpleasant experiences in my life."

With that, Jane Rizzoli stalked out of the office and made her way back home to her fiancé.

* * *

><p>When Jane arrived home, she found Frost in the kitchen with Maura, and they were both staring at two cupcakes. Frost looked uncomfortable and when Jane looked at the cupcakes, she saw why.<p>

"Maura! Do those cupcakes have dildos on them?"

Maura looked unfazed. "This one has a sugar dildo on it, yes. This other one has a sugar penis."

"But WHY?"

"They're for the bachelorette party. I read about them online and thought it would be interesting to look at. However, as I was saying to Frost, as there will be gay and straight people at my party, I feel it's only right to give the guests a choice of having either a sugar dildo or a sugar penis cupcake."

"Maura! My MOTHER is going to be there."

Maura looked up at Jane. "I know that. I invited her. Oh, and your nonna and some aunts I think."

Jane wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like. She glanced at Frost and lifted an eyebrow when she saw him grinning. He immediately sobered and coughed.

"Uh, I gotta go." Frost stood up, grabbing his jacket. "It was a great planning session, Maura, and I think your party is going to be great."

Maura smiled widely. "Thank you, Barry."

After Maura had shown Frost out, she came back to find Jane staring at the cupcakes. She smiled and kissed Jane on the cheek. "You can eat one if you like."

Jane wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable eating a penis or a dildo, even if they are sugar."

Maura smirked. She decided not to mention the time she had been wearing the strap-on and Jane had…mm, that was a nice memory.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Maura…"

Maura smiled sweetly. "Anyway, I think these will go down well at my party. I may get a selection of both."

"Maura, you cannot have dildo and penis cupcakes at your bachelorette party!"

"Why not? I'm sure both your mother and your grandmother have seen a penis before and possibly even a dildo."

"Oh my god."

"Do you need some time to recover from that revelation?"

"Maura, seriously. And oh my god, I just realised. You're going to have strippers there with my mother and grandmother?"

Maura looked like she was pondering something. "Maybe the cupcakes will be a bit much with the strippers there as well. Although they are fun."

Jane blinked and decided they needed a change of topic. "Honey, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm perfectly alright with you having strippers at your party too."

"Well, thanks, but I don't know." Jane put her arms around Maura's waist, tugging the woman closer. "I might just get a private striptease from you."

Maura kissed Jane's neck. "I could give you a preview, see if you like my services."

Jane closed her eyes, forcing herself to think about the topic at hand, rather than give in to Maura's touch. "I need to talk to you about something, Maur. It's important."

Maura's fingers dipped under Jane's shirt. "I'm listening."

Jane swallowed thickly as she felt eager fingers trace over her abs. "I…I saw your father today."

The fingers froze. Maura pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes. "You did what?"

"I may have also, after speaking to him, been really rude to him and banned him from our wedding. And seeing you unless he was nice to you."

Maura pulled her hands out of Jane's shirt. "I'm not sure whether to be furious at you for doing something I asked you not to, or touched that you were so fierce on my behalf."

"I'd really rather the touched one."

Maura sighed, her arms resting around Jane's waist. "Jane."

"I know you asked me not to, but dammit Maura, I just wanted to make him see how amazing you were. I thought I could reason with him, but he just made me want to kill him." Jane pressed a tender kiss to Maura's lips. "I'm sorry I wanted to kill your father."

Maura tilted her head to the side. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that you were amazing and I loved you. And that you had more class in your little fingernail than either of them had in their whole bodies. That I was honoured to marry you, and my family was honoured that you were now a part of us. That I thought he and your mother were worse than most of the guys I've put away, and that I would do everything I could to keep them away from you because I never want to see you upset."

Maura's hands crept under Jane's shirt again. "Well, now you've gone and done it."

Jane looked concerned. "Done what?"

"Made me fall even more in love with you."

Jane's hands slid up Maura's back. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad at something like that? Something that's so you." Maura smiled. "I love you, Jane. And I love that you went and stood up to my parents and batted for me."

Jane kissed her softly again. "Went to bat for." Her arms wrapped tighter around her fiancé. "I love you."

"Good. Now, if I pick the dildo and the penis off the cupcakes, would you like to eat one?"

Jane glanced at the offending cupcakes again. "I can't believe we're having this conversation, but yes."

Maura smirked and picked the sugar dildo off one of the cupcakes, popping it into her mouth. "Mmm. Yummy. Not as good as fudge clusters, but quite tasty."

Jane's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. "This is really, really wrong."

* * *

><p>Jane was busy at her desk when Korsak approached her, looking purposeful.<p>

"Hey, Jane. Let's go get some coffee."

"No thanks, I'm good."

Korsak took a deep breath. "Jane, I really think you need some coffee."

The brunette looked up and noticed the look on Korsak's face. "Uh…okay."

When they had gotten their coffee and sat down, Jane looked expectantly at the sergeant.

"Okay, Korsak, what gives?"

"I heard about what happened with Maura's parents."

Jane groaned. "I really don't want to talk about them, Korsak."

"Fine with me, because we're not. I want to ask Maura something and I wanted to run it by you first."

Jane felt suspicion setting in. "I'm listening…"

"I want to walk her down the aisle."

Jane's face lit up. "Really?"

Korsak nodded. "Really. Ever since you two announced the wedding, she's been running around looking happier than I've ever seen her. It's not her fault her adoptive parents are pricks or that her real father would be arrested on the spot if he showed up. It would be my honour to walk her down the aisle and an even greater honour to see her marry you."

For one of the only times in her life, Jane had no idea what to say. She and Korsak had a mutual respect and affection for each other that was never truly verbalized, but here he was, saying he wanted to walk Maura down the aisle and give her to Jane.

"Of course," Jane grinned, nodding. "Yeah, of course! I mean, it's Maura's decision, not mine, but I'm sure she'd love for you to do that."

Korsak looked relieved. "I'm glad. She's a great girl – I'm glad you both found each other."

"Then stop sitting with me, gulping coffee, and go ask her!" Jane smiled. "You'll make her day."

* * *

><p>Korsak watched Maura through her office door for a moment. He hadn't told Jane, but he'd been so pleased that Jane had found Maura. They were right for each other, and they made each other happy. He smiled and knocked on the office door.<p>

Maura looked up and smiled, beckoning him in. "Hello, Vince. Is there a report you need?"

"Actually," he said, fidgeting, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about the wedding?"

Maura's face lit up at the mention of her second-favourite subject – her favourite would always be Jane, naturally. "Oh yes?"

"We've known each other for a while now, and we've become friends. And you and Jane – I'm so happy for you, and you've been so good for Jane and I was wondering…I was hoping…" Korsak stood up a little straighter. "Maura, it would be my honour if you'd let me walk you down the aisle."

"Really?" Maura's smile widened. "I would love that!"

"You would? Well, that's great!"

"Have a seat," Maura said. "Let me tell you all about the wedding. Oh, and the bachelor and bachelorette parties!"

* * *

><p>While Maura was filling Korsak in on all the details of the wedding, Jane sat in Lieutenant Cavanaugh's office, still staring at the man in disbelief.<p>

"Stop looking at me like that, Rizzoli. Believe me, I'm about as happy about it as you are."

Jane blinked. "The mayor, the governor and the chief of police, all want this?"

Cavanaugh nodded. "You're the poster girl, Rizzoli, whether you like it or not. The hero cop of Boston is getting married – and you're a poster girl for affirmative action as well because you're marrying a woman."

Jane put her head in her hands. "Oh man."

"They'll want to interview you – and probably Dr Isles and who knows who else."

Jane's head snapped back up so she was staring at her boss. "Sir, no, interviewing Dr Isles is a bad idea."

"Like I said, Rizzoli, I got no say in this. Just talk to her and maybe school her on what to say."

Jane wondered if Cavanaugh was serious. Then, a horror worse than death came to her mind. "Uh, sir, what about my family? They're not going to want to interview my mother, are they?"

"No idea. Chief says the reporter will be calling with a time."

Jane groaned. She was doomed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jane walked into the morgue and saw Maura doing an autopsy.

"Who are you working on?"

"Detective Crowe." Maura paused. "Well, obviously, this is not Detective Crowe, but his case."

Jane smiled and walked over to the table. "Can you talk and slice at the same time?"

"I'm very good at multitasking." Maura tilted her head. "You should remember that from the night we tried 69."

Jane coughed. "Okay, Maura, hon, you cannot talk about _that_ in public."

Maura lifted an eyebrow. "We're hardly in public, Jane. "It's just us and Mr Cranston here." Maura gestured to the man on the table. "And he's not going to tell anyone. Because he's dead." She giggled a little at her own joke.

Jane smiled at the joke attempt and then decided to move on. "Okay, well, I need to tell you something. Apparently the chiefs and Lieu have decided that since I'm the Boston hero, I have to be a poster girl as well." She shrugged. "Some reporter wants to do a piece on me because I'm a good cop and I'm marrying you."

"Well, if your story gives courage to other people in law enforcement who are in same-sex relationships, it can only be good, right?"

"I guess. It's just…" Jane shifted closer to Maura, as if she were afraid someone could hear them. "I think the reporter is going to want to interview you or something and I just…I don't want him to find out about that night in my apartment or that time off we took at the cabin."

Maura stared at Jane for a moment, before taking off her gloves. She wiped her hands on a towel that was nearby, and then she rested her hands on Jane's hips.

"Jane, what happened between us that night, and what happened at the cabin afterwards – there will only ever be two people who know what happened. You and I." Her hand reached up and caressed Jane's cheek. "I promise you."

Jane cupped Maura's face and they kissed tenderly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you back." Maura smiled and gestured to Mr Cranston. "You've made progress. There was a time when you wouldn't kiss me if there was a dead body on the table."

"I figured he won't mind." Jane kissed her fiancé once more. "I got to get back to work. I'll see you later?"

Maura nodded, and smiled as she watched Jane leave. Her head tilted, paying special attention to the way Jane's behind moved.

"You're staring at my ass, aren't you?"

Maura grinned. "Always."

* * *

><p>The next day, Frankie sat on the edge of Jane's desk and just stared at her. She lifted an eyebrow.<p>

"What?"

"I booked the place for your party."

"It better not be a strip club."

"It's not. I booked the Robber. That okay?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, Frankie, that's good."

Frankie sat there for a moment longer before asking, "Does that mean you don't want a stripper? Most people have them at bachelor parties."

"Maura's having two," Frost contributed."

"Maura's having WHAT?"

"Jane, focus," Frankie said. "Do you want a stripper? And do I get a girl?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. I'm happy with Maura, you know? She's really the only person I want to see naked."

"You two are so sweet I'm gonna get a cavity," Frankie muttered.

"Hey, even if Jane doesn't want a stripper, can we have one?" Korsak asked.

Jane, Frost and Frankie sent him a look.

"What?"

Jane turned back to her brother. "Really, Frankie, I'm fine with a beer and some fries. But if there's stuff you want to do, go ahead."

Frankie nodded. "Don't worry. Your party is going to be awesome."

After he left, Jane stared at her computer for a moment, then got up. "I'm going to see Maura."

* * *

><p>When she got to Maura's office, she went in and locked the door behind her. As she closed the blinds, Maura got up and leant against the desk, watching her.<p>

"Can I help you, Detective?"

Jane walked over and pinned Maura to the desk. She moved her knee between Maura's legs, spreading them apart.

"Just thought I'd come visit," Jane purred, squeezing Maura's breast through her blouse.

The medical examiner moaned and arched forward. "We…we haven't done this at work for a while."

"Then I think it's about time, don't you?" Jane shoved some things on Maura's desk to the side, and lifted the honey-blonde to sit on it.

Maura's fingers hooked into Jane's belt loops and pulled the brunette between her legs. "Kiss me," she demanded."

Jane obliged and pressed her lips to Maura's soft ones. It was needy and hot, and Jane could feel Maura's wetness against her abdomen.

"Fuck," Jane moaned. She slid her hands up Maura's thighs and stripped off her underwear. One finger ran across the heat. "Fuck," she said again. "How are you so wet?"

Maura had been busy untucking Jane's shirt from her pants and she slipped her fingers under the fabric to touch Jane's toned stomach. "You," she whispered. "Always you. Just the thought of you."

Jane groaned at the words. She took one of Maura's hands by the wrist, and after undoing her own pants, she slipped Maura's hands into her underwear. "That's what you do to me. All the time."

"Mmm," Maura purred. "Feels so good."

Jane whimpered as Maura dragged her finger across the wetness. She moved her hands to Maura's legs, spreading them wide, and then hiked Maura's skirt up.

"Oh, yeah," she breathed, her eyes black with hunger and arousal.

Maura distracted her by running a thumb across her clit. Jane shuddered and Maura smirked.

"Two can play at that game," Jane growled, thrusting two fingers deep inside her lover.

Maura's cry of pleasure made Jane's eyes widen and the brunette clamped her free hand over her mouth.

"Shh," Jane ordered. "Do you want the entire station to know I'm fucking you on your desk?"

Maura started to nod, before finally shaking her head. Jane lifted an eyebrow.

"You and your kinky streak. Are you going to behave if I take my hand away?"

Maura nodded. As Jane took her hand away, Maura spoke.

"Admit it, Jane. You like everyone know I'm yours."

Jane's thumb ran across Maura's clit, making the honey-blonde's hips shake. "You complaining?"

"Jane." Maura gave her a serious look. "Take me. Right now."

"You bet I will." Jane's fingers started to thrust slow and deep.

Maura arched forward, her fingers mirroring Jane's movements. She kissed Jane deeply, conveying her desire for the brunette. Jane's free arm wound around Maura's waist, pulling her further onto her fingers. Maura broke the kiss and rested her head on Jane's shoulder with a choked sob.

A manicured nail ran over Jane's clit and she whimpered, tightening her fingers on Maura's skin.

"Come," Maura whispered in Jane's ear. "We have to be quick, dirty and fast if we don't want to get caught."

Jane's hips rolled with Maura's movements and she started to rub circles over Maura's clit, desperate to make the honey-blonde come with her.

Maura took gasping breaths against Jane's shoulder, moaning her name as her orgasm crashed over her. Jane's fingers gripped tightly onto Maura's waist as she surged forward on her lover's fingers, hoarsely groaning Maura's name as she came.

"Oh god." Maura wrapped her legs tight around Jane's waist, curling her body around her fiancé's. "We have to do this more often. I find it very arousing when you take me here, where anyone could walk in and see that I'm yours."

Jane kissed her lover's lips tenderly. "I love you and your kinky streak."

Maura kissed her again. "I love you too."

They rested their foreheads together for a moment before reluctantly pulling apart. Maura's mouth dropped when she saw Jane stealing her panties.

"Jane!"

Jane grinned. "Yeah?"

Maura held her hand out. "Relinquish my underwear."

"No."

Maura looked at her sternly. "Jane."

"Maura."

Maura sighed. "You're going to be childish about this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Jane replied, nodding.

"Fine. Take them. You can spend the rest of the day thinking of me down here with easy access to touch myself."

Jane's jaw dropped. "But…"

Maura went and sat behind her desk, a smile on her face. "Goodbye, Detective."

"You are an evil, evil woman."

"Takes one to know one."

* * *

><p>Maura was continuing her autopsy with Mr Cranston in the morgue when her assistant came in. The medical examiner breathed a sigh of relief that she had found a spare pair of panties in her office (something she was not going to tell Jane – she'd much rather torture her).<p>

"Dr Isles? There's a man here to see you. Something about an article?"

"Show him in," Maura told her, lifting Mr Cranston's liver out.

The reporter walked in, full of swagger that Maura noted was nowhere near as appealing as Jane's swagger. He took one look at Maura, holding the liver, and balked.

"Is that uh…?"

"This man's liver? Yes." Maura tilted her head. "We all have one."

"Yeah, but usually we don't see our own insides."

"If you feel the need to be sick, there's a sink there. Unless you'd rather wait with your questions until after I've finished Mr Cranston. You could talk to Jane."

"Uh, yeah, I was going to, but she wasn't there. They said she spends a lot of time down here and she was probably here."

"She was, but perhaps she went to get lunch." Maura placed the liver on the scale and noted down the findings. "I'm quite happy to answer your questions while I work."

The man took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah. Sure. I'm Jimmy Carter."

Maura paused and look at him.

"Yeah, I know. My parents had a weird sense of humour."

"I'm Dr Maura Isles. I understand most people shake hands at this juncture, but you'd probably rather I didn't."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Jane told me you would probably want to ask me questions about our relationship."

"Your girlfriend is a hero."

"Fiancé. And yes, I know."

"I hear she doesn't like reporters."

Maura's eyes flicked up to glance in Jimmy's direction. "She hasn't had many positive experiences with them. They crowd her at crime scenes and ask questions they know very well she can't answer."

"Good thing I'm only asking her questions about her personal life then , isn't it?" Jimmy grinned, then the grin faded when he realised Maura didn't get the joke. "Uh…anyway…"

"Jane probably won't enjoy the experience."

"I'm not going to torture her!"

Maura's lips curved into a smirk. "To Jane, it will very much be like torture."

Jimmy smiled. "Okay, well, do you think it would go better if you were there too? I'm willing to try anything."

"It could work, yes." Maura prepared to sew up Mr Cranston. "You seem very dedicated to this story."

Jimmy shrugged. "It's my job."

Maura looked at him. "That's it?"

Jimmy smirked. "I can't reveal all my secrets, Doc."

"I assume that means you don't want to discuss it. Would you like to begin your questions of me now? I'm quite able to finish Mr Cranston's stitches and talk with you at the same time."

"Sure," Jimmy agreed, flipping open a notebook.

"Interesting. I thought all reporters taped their conversations."

"I like going old school. So…how did you and Detective Rizzoli meet?"

"At work," Maura replied, tightening a stitch. "I replaced the chief medical examiner who retired. I went to investigate a body and Jane was on the scene with Sergeant Korsak."

"Did you two get on straight away?"

Maura smiled fondly at the memory. "I think Jane was a little irritated by me at first. My methods are different to the former medical examiner's. She didn't understand why I wouldn't call a red stain blood until the crime lab confirmed it."

"Why didn't you call it blood?"

Maura looked over at Jimmy as if he was stupid. "I couldn't confirm that by just looking at it. The sample needed to be forensically tested."

"Of course," Jimmy nodded. "Right. So what did you think of Detective Rizzoli?"

"I thought she was stubborn and impatient – but at the same time fiercely intelligent and dedicated to the victims."

"I've heard that about her." Jimmy watched as Maura cut off her thread. "So uh, when did you know you had feelings for her?"

Maura looked thoughtful as she put her instruments aside to be cleaned. She continued to say nothing as she put a sheet over Mr Cranston. "Jimmy, have you ever been so deeply in love with someone that it feels like you've loved them forever?"

Jimmy looked strangely at her. "I thought you were a very scientific woman?"

Maura chuckled. "So did I. And then I met Jane. She turned everything I believed in completely upside down."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so, yes. Jane challenges me and I challenge her. I think it's a good thing." She gestured towards her office. "Shall we continue in my office?"

Jimmy nodded and followed her in. He looked around, noting the art and the sculpture. He saw two coats hung up together on the hooks, and he noticed a picture of Jane and Maura together on Maura's desk.

"There's a lot of differences between you two, aren't there?"

"I think that's healthy," Maura replied, sitting in her chair. "Don't you?"

"Well, sure. But I mean, you're from two different worlds." Jimmy flipped through his notes. "I looked you up. The Isles family, and you were engaged to a Fairfield. You're a big name."

Maura's eyes darkened briefly at the mention of her family and Garrett, but she quickly composed herself. "I suggest you don't mention any of that to Jane."

"Because?"

"Because your interview would be over and you wouldn't get another chance. Jane is very protective."

"I've heard that. Can we talk about that day that Jane shot herself?"

Jimmy watched something pass over Maura's eyes, something that looked like deep pain. He watched as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger.

"Is it necessary for your article?" she finally asked.

"I understand it's a sore point."

Maura's eyes finally rose to meet Jimmy's. "I don't think you can really understand anything about what happened." She bit her lip and looked away again. "I apologise. That was uncalled for."

"I can understand it though. You went through a lot that day. You were with Detective Rizzoli in that morgue and you saved her brother's life. Then you saw what happened when she shot herself."

Maura continued playing with her engagement ring. "What happened that day, what I did and what Jane did – I won't discuss it. Unless Jane decides she wants to bring it up, I would rather not discuss it."

Jimmy sat back in his chair. "Okay."

Maura's phone buzzed and she glanced at it and then back at Jimmy. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Detective Rizzoli?" He grinned. "Go on and answer it. I can come back another time."

Maura nodded. "Thank you." When he'd left, she picked up her phone. "Yes, I'm here, and yes he's gone. Don't think I don't know what you were up to, Detective Rizzoli. Disappearing just as the reporter comes looking for you. You're lucky he didn't come down here earlier and…interrupt us." Maura smirked as she listened to Jane say something on the other end. "Yes, I still want my underwear back. You better have put it somewhere that no one else can find it Jane Rizzoli, because that pair was only ever meant to be seen by you." She paused and blushed. "I'll get you back for that, Jane. You see if I don't."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**7/?**

When Maura arrived home, she smirked at the pair of panties dangling off the hook where she usually hung her coat. Jane was home. She grabbed the panties, letting them hang off the end of her pointer finger, and walked into the kitchen.

Jane turned around and grinned. "I told you I'd give them back later."

Maura walked up behind Jane, putting her arms around the detective's waist. She stood up on her tiptoes, kissing Jane's cheek and then resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "What are you cooking?"

"Osso bucco." Jane lifted a spoonful, blew on it gently and offered it to Maura. "What do you think?"

Maura accepted the spoon and tasted. "Mmm. Yummy."

Jane turned around in Maura's arms and kissed the doctor deeply. "You're yummy."

Maura indulged in the kiss for a moment, before giving Jane a look. "Don't think I don't know what you were doing today, hiding from Jimmy Carter."

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "The president?"

"No, the reporter."

Jane groaned and pulled out of the embrace. "I hate reporters, Maura."

Maura was silent for a moment, just looking at her fiancé. Jane sighed.

"I'm scared, Maura. What if he finds out what happened that night, and everyone will know how fucked up everything was and…"

The honey-blonde pressed a finger to Jane's lips. "Stop. Just stop." Her hands went around Jane's waist. "What you went through, what we went through – no one is going to find out. No one."

"Did he want to talk about the shooting?"

"Yes. But I told him I didn't want to." Maura smiled, her fingers caressing Jane's hips. "And, he's happy for me to be there when he interviews you."

Jane's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really. So stop worrying." Maura gave Jane a long kiss. "Do I have time to change before dinner?"

"No need to put your panties back on my account."

Maura rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. "I'll be back soon." 

* * *

><p>That evening, as they sat up in bed reading, Maura was studying Jane carefully. She finally decided to broach a subject she had been thinking about for a while.<p>

"Jane, I have a proposition for you."

Jane smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Not that kind of proposition. This is serious."

Jane put her book down. "Okay."

"When we get married, I want to change my name."

"Okay…what to?"

Maura tried not to giggle at Jane's naiveté. "Maura Rizzoli."

Jane's eyes widened. "You want…you want to take my name?"

"Well, I am marrying you, Jane."

"Yeah, I just figured you'd want to keep your own name. I mean, aren't you like established in your field or something?"

"I'm sure that the people of the medical field are intelligent enough to realise that I'm still the same person."

"I just…wow."

Maura frowned. "You don't want me to take your name?"

"Of course I do!" Jane smiled at her fiancé, her fingers caressing Maura's cheek. "I love you, Maura and I love that I'm marrying you. And you know you're already a part of the Rizzoli family. I just…I don't want you to make this decision because you're mad at your parents or something."

Maura turned and kissed Jane's fingers. "I'm not. I was thinking of doing it before I realised my parents were not going to be supportive of our marriage."

"Dr Maura Rizzoli." Jane grinned. "I love it."

Maura's fingers walked up Jane's arm. "I think it sounds sexy."

"You do? Well that's funny, because I do too." Jane leaned over to Maura. "Come here, almost Dr Rizzoli."

"What do you mean, almost doctor? I'm…" Maura paused as the light dawned. "Oh. You mean almost Rizzoli."

Jane manoeuvred them so that her fiancé was curled up in her lap. She caressed Maura's cheek, before tucking a lock of honey-blonde hair behind her ear. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you've been part of this family longer than either of us realised." Jane rolled her eyes. "That sounded really corny, didn't it?"

"Yes," Maura smiled. "But, I still find you sexy even when you're corny." She kissed Jane softly. "I love you, Detective Rizzoli."

"I love you back, almost Doctor Rizzoli." 

* * *

><p>Jane was rereading a report in Maura's office, slumped in the most comfortable chair she could find. Maura was rummaging through the filing cabinet, searching for a paper she wanted to refer to. Neither noticed Angela Rizzoli and her companion until Angela spoke.<p>

"See, Nonna? I told you that if Jane wasn't at her desk she'd be down here with Maura."

Jane's face lit up and she was on her feet in an instant, embracing the older woman. "Nonna! I didn't know you'd be here today!"

Nonna smiled and hugged her granddaughter. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It is." Jane beamed and then glanced at her fiancé, who was still hovering behind her desk, looking uncertain. She strode over and took Maura's hand, kissing it to calm the honey-blonde's nerves, and led her over to Nonna and Angela. "Nonna, this is Dr Maura Isles. My fiancé. Maura, this is Nonna."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Rizzoli," Maura smiled.

"It's Nonna," the woman said, hugging the doctor. "You're going to be my granddaughter, so I am Nonna."

"Janie, Nonna wanted to see where you and Maura worked," Angela said.

Jane blinked while Maura looked nervously into the morgue.

"You want to show Nonna the morgue, Ma? Really?

"Just your office is fine, dear," Nonna assured her. "You have a lovely room here, Maura."

"Thank you!"

Jane watched with barely disguised pride as Maura showed Nonna around the office, explaining all the different artefacts. She then turned and looked at her mother.

"Nonna's really okay with this?"

Angela looked confused. "With what? With you dating a doctor?"

"Ma! With me dating a woman." Jane looked over to where Nonna seemed fascinated by a mask on the wall. "I know she's traditional."

"She's proud of you," Angela said.

"She is?"

"We all are. You've been through a lot, Jane, but you've gotten through it so well. And none of us have ever seen you happier than you are with Maura. You think we care about the fact that she's a woman? She makes you light up, Jane, like we've never seen you."

Jane stared at Maura for a moment. "She makes me feel like I never have before. She makes me stronger, somehow."

Jimmy Carter peeped his head around the office door, surprised at the amount of people. "Hi, Dr Isles. I didn't realise you had company. I can come back later."

Maura turned from where she was discussing the origin of man with Nonna and smiled at the reporter. "Hello, Jimmy. Jane, Nonna, Angela – this is Jimmy Carter."

Angela looked at Jimmy, confused. "You don't look anything like the president."

"He's the reporter doing a story on Jane," Maura explained.

"You're going to be in the paper?" Angela asked her daughter.

Jane groaned. She had been hoping to avoid telling her mother about the article for as long as possible – at least until after it was published. "Yeah…must have slipped my mind."

Maura lifted an eyebrow at her fiancé and then turned back to the reporter. "Jimmy, perhaps it would be best if we reconvened at a later time."

"Much later," Jane muttered.

"No problem. Mrs Rizzoli and Mrs Rizzoli, I'm sure we'll meet again." Jimmy tried not to grin at the terrified look on Jane's face as he left the room.

"Ma, you cannot talk to him," Jane ordered.

"Why not? He seems like a perfectly nice young man. How could you not tell me, your own mother, that you were going to be in the paper? Your very own story. Wait till I tell your father."

Maura rested her hand on Jane's shoulder, hoping to calm her detective. "Jane, why don't you show Nonna upstairs? I'll finish up here and we could all go out to lunch together."

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, it's working." Jane kissed Maura's lips softly. "See you upstairs in a bit?"

"I'll be there." 

* * *

><p>After lunch, which Jane wasn't sure she would have survived except for Nonna and Maura, the detective had walked her fiancé back to her office.<p>

"I'm sorry I told your mother about the article," Maura murmured. "I didn't know you hadn't told her."

"It's okay," Jane assured her. "She had to find out sometime. And having you and Nonna around distracted her." Her fingers ran down Maura's cheek. "I know you distract me constantly."

"Jane," Maura whispered, their lips bare millimetres apart.

"Mm?"

"Kiss me."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Their lips crashed together in a deep kiss and Maura moaned, her hand fisting in Jane's work shirt. It was then that they heard a throat clear.

The couple jumped apart, and Jane glared at the intruder. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Jane," Maura reproached her. She straightened her fiance's shirt and then turned to face the room's other occupant. "Hello, Jimmy."

"I didn't mean to intrude." Jimmy stood up, his hands in his pockets. "I can come back later if you want."

Truth be told, Jane had been thinking of christening another section of Maura's office – again. What the woman did to her hormones was out of control. But she was certainly not going to take her fiancé against the wall while the reporter eavesdropped. "What do you want?"

"I still need to do your interview. And I figured you might like Dr Isles to be there. You know, to make it more comfortable."

Jane was still trying to decide whether he was being rude or not, when she felt Maura's hand on her arm.

"We could at least make a start, Jane."

Jane swore under her breath. She had seriously been hoping that if she delayed it long enough, the reporter would give up, but it looked like luck was not on her side.

"Sure, we might as well." She sat down on the closest comfortable chair, pulling Maura down into her lap.

The honey-blonde was surprised at first, until she felt Jane's hand take hers, and tremble slightly. Her big brave detective was nervous. Maura smiled softly and squeezed Jane's hand, settling comfortably into her lap.

"Where do you want to start?" Jimmy asked.

"You know there is stuff that's off-limits, right?" Jane said firmly. "Stuff that if you talk about, this interview is over. This isn't going to be some expose, so if that's what you want, you might as well go now."

Jimmy studied her for a moment before sighing. "Look, Detective Rizzoli, do you want to know why I took this assignment?"

Jane nodded.

"When my sister was sixteen, she killed herself because she was being bullied. She was gay." Jimmy watched the shock appear on Jane and Maura's faces. He was used to that reaction by now. "I was in college, majoring in journalism. I knew the one thing I could do to honour her is to take every assignment I could about strong women, especially ones who were gay."

Jane opened her mouth and shut it again, unsure of what to say. Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry about your sister. I haven't had good experiences with reporters. They want to talk about Hoyt or about Marino and…" she paused and glanced at Maura. "Stuff that hurts both of us."

"I just want to show young girls out there that it's okay to be who they are," Jimmy explained. "And I think you can help me do that."

Jane looked up at Maura, who smiled and nodded. Finally, Jane turned her attention back to Jimmy. "Okay. How can I help?"

"Just answer my questions. Let's see where it leads us, okay?"

Maura felt the body beneath her relax significantly and she snuggled closer as she heard Jane murmur her assent.

"Great. So…tell me, Jane, was it love at first sight when you met Maura?"

Jane snorted in amusement. "Fuck, no." Her fingers laced with Maura's. "She wouldn't call the stuff oozing out of the gunshot wound blood, just that it was a reddish brown substance."

Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "I couldn't conclude it was blood until the lab confirmed it. You've always been so impatient."

Jane fixed her fiancé with a spearing look. "It was blood though, wasn't it?"

Maura's cheeks reddened slightly. "That's not the point."

"So when did you realise you were falling in love with Maura, Jane?"

Jane looked at the woman in her arms. "It happened gradually. Little things made me feel more than they should. Her eyes on me or a brush of her hand against me, making me feel more than I should."

"So what changed?"

Jane opened her mouth and shut it again. She couldn't talk about Hoyt. She hated talking about Hoyt, hated even thinking about him in the same thought as Maura. "Something happened to me that I wasn't sure I was going to live through. The thing that kept me going, that kept me fighting, was that I wanted Maura. I wanted to get back from it because I wanted to know how good life could be with her."

Maura's eyes shone with unshed tears and she pressed her lips softly to Jane's cheek.

"What about you, Maura? What made you decide it was time to tell Jane how you felt?"

"I thought I'd never see her again," the honey-blonde murmured. "And the thought was so painful, so unbearable, that I had to tell her. I had to make sure she knew so she would fight and stay with me."

Jane ran her fingers up and down Maura's arm. "And I did, every time. And I'm still here."

"And it better stay that way," Maura told her, with a smile.

Jimmy looked at the interactions between the two of them. He figured that if he mentioned anything about Hoyt or Marino now, it might shut down the interview. He could see that there were a lot of painful memories and he didn't want to be the one to open that up.

"Did you start dating right away? Did you tell anyone, or were you keeping it a secret for awhile?"

"You can't keep secrets from my mother," Jane said. "She's like a bloodhound." She looked up at Maura. "After the first night we kissed, I took her on a date the very next night. We went to an Italian place for dinner."

"They had lovely Italian opera playing in the background and we were served by an elderly man named Mario. His wife Isabella does the cooking – she made a lovely meal." Maura smiled at Jane. "It was very romantic and Jane made it so special."

"You looked beautiful that night," Jane murmured, her fingers caressing Maura's cheek. "And you being there, with me, made it special."

"We'll have to go back soon," Maura replied, kissing Jane's fingers. "Before the wedding."

Jimmy smiled at them as he wrote in his notebook. Jane would probably skin him alive if he said it out loud, but he thought they were cute. "What about work, Jane? Any problems here when they found out about you and Maura?"

"Not if they know what's good for them," Jane muttered.

"Jane probably notices it more than I do," Maura said. "And all our friends and family support us too." She caught Jane's questioning glance. "All the ones that matter anyway."

"Some of your family doesn't support you?" Jimmy had picked up on the tidbit.

"We're not talking about that," Jane said firmly.

Maura put a hand on Jane's arm. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Jane growled. She pointed at Jimmy. "You do not mention any of that, understand?"

Jimmy glanced at Maura who was shaking her head in warning. "Okay, Jane. I understand."

Maura felt Jane's body relax under her fingers. She smiled and nodded to Jimmy to continue with questions.

"Jane, you are the only woman in Boston's homicide unit. With that, and you're marrying a woman, have you had any problems with the male officers?"

"I used to think I had to prove myself and always be better than the male cops. I took some stupid risks and almost got killed trying to prove myself. Then I realised that someone mattered to me much more than proving myself." Jane smiled at Maura. "Knowing I'm coming home to her every night is the most important thing."

"What made you ask her to marry her?"

Jane was silent for a moment, her mind going back to that day she had been going to ask Maura to marry her, and instead had ended the day bleeding to death in the hospital. She then remembered that last night at the cabin, relaxing in the lounger, Maura sprawled on top of her, and the sound of night around them. She smiled. "I was never going to get married. I always said I wouldn't. But then I was with Maura and I couldn't imagine not being married to her. I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life." She looked up at the honey-blonde. "That was really corny, wasn't it?"

"Mhm, but I loved it." Maura leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Jane's lips. She pulled back with an amused look on her face. "Jane, honey, you're vibrating. I know I'm good, but I'm not that good."

Jane smirked. "Don't underestimate your powers." She picked up her phone and looked at the text. "I have to go. Frost needs me."

Maura reluctantly got up from her place in Jane's lap. "I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." Jane kissed her. "See you later." She turned around and looked at Jimmy, who was watching them with an amused look on his face. She frowned. "Shut up."

"Sorry. It's just nice to see someone who is very strong go absolutely gaga over her fiancé."

Maura looked confused. "Jane, why is he making a reference to a singer that you look nothing like, nor sound anything like?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask how you know who Lady Gaga is. But he wasn't referring to that. He thinks I'm nuts about you. And that," she said, turning to Jimmy. "Is true, and something that you can print."

Maura watched the detective stride out of the room and her face was beaming. "That, Jimmy, was my detective. And if you print anything that is less than complimentary or that will upset her, I will hurt you in many and varied ways. Understood?"

"Sure thing, Maura." Jimmy stood up. "And just for the record? What I got from that interview is that you two are nuts about each other. And that to me, is one of the most important things for young girls to read. That you two are just like any other couple."

Maura turned around to go back to her desk. "Oh Jimmy, you have no idea."

**TBC**

**Reviews are cherished and received gratefully :)**


	8. Chapter 8

8/?

Angela had cooked dinner that evening, and Jane and Maura were just finishing the last of the drying up. Maura turned around to find Jane rubbing her hands.

"Since it's spring, I imagine it's going to rain?"

Jane looked at her hands and then back at Maura. "Yeah, I guess."

Maura reached out and took Jane's hands, gently massaging them. "Better?"

Jane smiled softly at her fiancé. "Always better when you do that."

Maura lifted the hands to her lips and kissed them. "I love you, Jane, and I love your Nonna."

Jane squeezed Maura's hands. "She's your Nonna too, now."

"Thank you."

"I like sharing things with you." Jane kissed her softly. "and I love you."

-

Nonna glanced into the kitchen and saw Maura tenderly massaging Jane's hands and the two of them whispering softly to each other. She smiled and turned to Angela, Frank and Frankie. "Jane has chosen well."

"She's happy," Frank said. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Carla Talucci is spitting chips that not only is my daughter marrying a doctor, she's a lesbian just like Ellen," Angela said confidently.

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Ma, it's not a competition."

"Of course it's a competition!"

Maura and Jane came back into the room, holding hands. Jane lifted her eyebrows at the looks.

"What?"

"Ma's competing with Carla Talucci again," Frankie told her.

Jane rolled her eyes and sat in a chair. Instead of letting Maura take the seat beside her, she pulled the honey-blonde in her lap. "Ma, you've been competing with her for years. Let it go already!"

Frank smirked at his daughter. "She's thinking of inviting her to your wedding."

Jane's eyes widened. "Ma, what? No! How many times do we have to discuss this? Maura and I want a small wedding. Just the most important people in our lives. Carla Talucci is not most important people."

Maura leaned down, whispering into Jane's ear. "Perhaps we shouldn't have decided to get married in the Boston Public Gardens. There is no limit to the amount of people your mother could invite."

Jane closed her eyes in horror at the thought. "Just…Ma…just stop inviting people. Maura and I have already invited the people we want to be there. We don't need anyone else." Jane smirked and looked up at Maura, her thumb running across the doctor's lower lip. "Actually, you're lucky we didn't elope."

"Don't even joke about things like that," Angela muttered.

"It's alright, Angela," Maura assured her. "I wasn't going to let Jane elope, no matter how much she tried to bribe me with sexual favours."

Frankie snickered as Jane's eyes widened.

"Maura!"

"Well it's the truth," Maura said, looking indignant. "In fact, you said that you would…mpmh!"

Her words were cut off by Jane's lips taking hers in a bruising kiss, anything to keep her from mentioning those specific sexual favours in front of her parents, her brother and her grandmother.

-

Jane swung open the door of Merch, and smiled as she saw Liv organising some tables. She was 5'4, brunette and was comfortable in tank top and jeans. And now the proud owner of Merch, after the last owner killed her wife. Both Jane and Maura were quite relieved when Liv told them she had no intention of killing her wife.

"Hey, Liv."

Liv looked up, surprised to see the detective there. "Hi, Jane. Didn't really expect to see you today. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Maura's party." Jane sat at one of the stools at the bar.

"You're not angling for an invitation are you? Because I'm pretty sure that the book Maura's been flashing around is going to say that's not happening."

Jane groaned. "That book. Do you know I'm not allowed to be in the same bed as her the night before our wedding because it's bad luck? What kind of craziness is that!"

"Tradition?" Liv poured some orange juice into a glass and slid it over the bar to Jane. "What's on your mind, Rizzoli?"

Jane took a sip of the drink. "As much as I bitch about tradition and that book, I want tonight to be perfect for her. Most of the people here tonight are going to be my family, and there are a couple of the people who work with her. I want it to be everything she's ever wanted and expected. I don't want her to feel like she's missed out on anything, or that she's somehow disadvantaged because she doesn't have a whole bunch of friends. I want her to have this night and feel just like everyone else."

Liv smiled. "You're a good woman, Jane."

Jane gulped down her drink. "I just want to her to be happy."

"And you make her that way. Don't second guess yourself."

"You're good at this bar therapy thing."

Liv shrugged. "It's a gift. And don't worry about tonight. She'll be fine."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Liv. Appreciate it."

"No problem, boss. Now get out of here so I can set the place up."

-

Jane was sulking that evening as she watched Maura dress, in a short skirt and a top that made Jane want to rip it off her and go to town, but she knew she would be in trouble, so she sat on the bed, folded her arms, and put a pout on her face.

Maura glanced over at her fiancé. She recognised the petulance. "What are you, Bass, Watson and Joe going to do this evening?"

"Nothing."

"Jane…" Maura walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Her fingers ran down Jane's arm. "It's a bachelorette party. Your mother and grandmother and aunts and cousins will be there, as well as some of my associates and Barry. Do you really think anything could happen?"

"I'm not jealous," Jane said. "I just wish I could come with you." Her fingers ran over Maura's hips. "You look really, really sexy, and I just want to take you right now."

"Jane, you think I look sexy in your sweats and your football jersey."

Jane's face lit up. "Hell yeah you do."

Maura rolled her eyes. "You're such a…corn dog."

The detective lifted an eyebrow. "I think you mean 'horn dog'."

Maura blinked. "Oh. I never understand that phrase anyway. What have dogs got to do with a person being horny."

Jane frowned. "This conversation has taken a disturbing turn."

Maura pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek and went into her walk-in closet. "I have a surprise for you when I get home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm. I still have that Merch corset in here."

Jane's eyes widened. "Holy fu…"

The doorbell rang.

Maura's head poked out of the closet. "That must be Barry. Go answer it and stop swearing."

Jane got up and headed downstairs, stepping over Joe and Bass who had decided to snuggle up together right in the middle of the foyer. She opened the door to find Frost on the other side, wearing jeans and a shirt. Around his neck was a glow in the dark necklace and he had a feather boa in his hand.

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me, Frost?"

He grinned. "The boa is for Maura. I'm just getting into the spirit."

Jane smiled back at him. "I appreciate it. I really want it to be fantastic for her tonight. Everything she could want."

Frost nodded. "I get it, Jane. I want her to have a great time too. But don't forget that all she really wants in the end is you."

Jane coloured and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well." Her eyes lit up as Maura came down the stairs. "Hey, beautiful. Like Frost's necklace?"

Maura smiled broadly. "I love it."

Frost draped the boa around Maura's neck. "You look beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

Jane loved how excited Maura seemed and she used the boa to angle her fiancé toward her for a deep kiss. "Have a great time. Don't let Frost get too frisky with your strippers."

Maura beamed. "I won't. And don't forget – I have plans for you later."

"I promise I won't forget. But you better get out of here before I change my mind and…" She bent to whisper in Maura's ear so Frost couldn't hear, "…tie you to the bed with that boa and have my way with you."

Maura went read and swallowed. "I'll be sure to bring it home then."

Frost rolled his eyes. "I do not want to know what you two are whispering about, do I?"

Jane grinned and waved. "Bye Frost!"

-

Liv looked up and smiled as she saw Maura walk in with Frost following behind her. "The lady of the night."

"Hi, Liv. You remember Barry?"

The brunette nodded at the detective. "Always a pleasure."

"Is everything ready?" Maura asked. "No one's here yet."

"Relax," Frost said. "We're early."

Liv remembered her talk with Jane. "Barry's right. You're just early. Nothing to worry about. Now," Liv's tone became serious, "what will you have to drink, Doc? I make a mean cocktail."

The party was in full swing and all the women wore feather boas, including Nonna who was quite taken with hers. Maura also had on a tiara that blinked the word "bride" in bright red. Liv had been keeping them all in drinks all night, and Maura had been delighted in picking out new cocktails to try, wondering if Jane would like them or not.

Maura was not drunk, but she was a little tipsy, so as they waited for the strippers to get set up, she began to talk. "I researched bachelorette parties. Apparently women like to talk during them about their partner's sexual abilities." Maura sipped her drink. "Jane is a very talented lover. She is very sexual and enjoys different positions. I have an average of three orgasms with her and we both have very high sexual appetities."

Frost choked and spluttered on his beer. Nonna nodded, twirling her boa in her hand.

"It's a Rizzoli thing. Her grandfather was very talented too."

Frost decided he wasn't drunk enough for these conversations and he tipped back the rest of his beer, before ordering a shot.

Maura, completely unaware of Frost's distress, continued. "She's very tender and loving and we reached the point in our relationship where she knows she won't hurt me even if she's a little rougher. And she's not always as dominant as you would think. There are times when she likes and embraces me taking control." Maura sipped her drink again. "I find that even though we have been in a relationship for quite a while, I find myself constantly aroused just by the thought of her. And of course, her voice…well it goes without saying."

Liv, who had arrived just in time to hear Maura's last comment, smirked as she handed Frost his drink. She watched him toss it back and lifted an eyebrow. "Doing okay there, Frost?"

"Another," he said, even as the burn went down his throat.

Liv chuckled and headed back to the bar.

One of Maura's colleagues, who was now past tipsy and on her way to drunk, leaned forward conspiratorially as if to share a secret with Maura. "Yes, but who wears the strap-on?"

Frost looked anxiously for the shot he desperately needed.

Maura leaned in, a wicked smile on her face. "Both of us."

Frost looked around. "Oh thank god. The strippers are here."

It was a man and a woman – Maura wanted all her guests to enjoy the evening's entertainment – and she approved of Frost's choices. The man was tall and lean, with well-developed muscles. But her eyes was drawn to the female. The woman was tall, with cascading dark curls. Maura glanced at Frost.

"Barry…"

"Hey, I figured if I was getting a girl, I'd get you one you'd enjoy."

Maura bit her lip and briefly wondered if she could coerce Jane into performing a strip-tease for her. She's found she's quite adept at getting Jane to agree to things when Maura had her on the verge of an intense orgasm.

Her lips curved in a smile. Jane was sexy in the throes of an orgasm. She was startled out of her thoughts as she heard Angela exclaimed and she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Angela and Nonna were enthralled by the male stripper who was halfway to naked and gyrating in front of them.

She turned back to find the brunette woman dancing closer, her back to Maura. The doctor felt that if she fantasised hard enough, it could almost be Jane, slowly peeling off her jacket, her cascading brunette curls begging for Maura's fingers to hold and tug on them.

The thought made her feel warm and tingly all over – but that could also possibly be her alcohol intake.

She was definitely going to have to talk Jane into doing a striptease.

-

Jane's ears pricked up as she heard the key turn in the door downstairs. She practically sped down, skidding to a stop in her socks as she saw Maura hanging up her coat.

"What, Frost didn't see you in? I'll kill him."

Maura turned to her fiancé. "There's no need to be dramatic. Frost was in no shape to walk anyone home. I put him in a cab."

Jane was almost afraid to ask. "And Ma and Nonna?"

Maura smiled brightly. "They had a wonderful time. They were quite taken with the male stripper. And apparently you get your sexual talents from your grandfather."

"My sexual…Maura, what the hell?"

Maura walked over and kissed Jane deeply. "Barry hired a female stripper for me. She was tall, with brunette curls. I so desperately wanted it to be you."

Jane ran her fingers down Maura's arms. "Oh yeah? Did you have fun tonight?"

Maura nodded. "Oh yes. I'm going to have to get you to perform a strip tease for me soon, Jane. But first, first I have something planned for you." She kissed Jane softly. "Go upstairs and get naked for me. Completely naked and wait on the bed for me."

Jane tilted her head to the side. "You're a little tipsy, aren't you?"

Maura grinned. "Maybe. Now go upstairs and strip."

"Don't move," came the voice from the closet.

Jane lay back on the bed, a smirk on her face. Tipsy Maura was adorable and… "Oh fuck."

Maura had appeared in the doorway to the closet, wearing the Merch corset. "I wanted to wear it tonight – with just the two of us. Remember the last time I wore it? What you did to me after that case?"

Jane ran her tongue over her lips. "Fuck."

"That's right, Jane. You bent me over one of the tables and you fucked me. Hard." Maura came closer to the bed. "Do you remember how wet I was, Jane? You had three fingers in me, so deep."

Jane could feel Maura's heat on her thigh, through the corset. Her hands ran up the sides of the corset and cupped Maura's breasts. "I remember. You were soaked."

Maura took Jane's hand, slipping it between them. "Feel, Jane. Feel how much I want you."

Long fingers glided through wetness and Jane moaned. In the next instant, Maura was on her back, Jane's long body stretched out atop her. Their lips met in a hot kiss and Maura's hips arched as Jane's thumb slid across her clit.

"Jane…" Maura ran her fingers through Jane's dark curls. "Fuck me like you did that night. I need you Jane…please…"

"You're the sexiest fucking thing in the whole world, you know that?" Jane's lips descended on Maura's again. "I've been thinking about having you all night."

Maura's eyes lit up and she moved her hand between them, lips curving into a smirk when she realised how wet her fiancé was. "Did you touch yourself, Jane? Did you think about me and touch yourself?"

Jane groaned and kissed the honey-blonde again. "I waited for you. I wanted you." Her fingers skimmed the top of Maura's breasts. "And now I'm going to have you."

Maura's hands went to the strings of her corset, but Jane took her hands and kissed them.

"Leave it on. You look so fucking sexy."

Jane's lips pressed soft kisses to the top of Maura's breasts. Her fingers pinched the nipples through the corset and she smirked at Maura's gasp. She pulled the corset down a little, freeing Maura's breasts and she immediately bent down, swirling her tongue around Maura's right nipple.

"Oh Jesus…Jane…" Maura's eyes closed, her fingers tightening in Jane's hair.

A hand slipped between them, shifting Maura's underwear aside and ran a finger up her dripping centre. The honey-blonde arched against the contact, her trembling hands moving to the front of Jane's body and running over her fiance's shoulders.

"Jane more…inside now…"

A cheeky grin appeared on Jane's face as she thrust two fingers inside her lover. Maura cried out in pleasure, manicured fingernails digging into Jane's shoulders.

"You're beautiful like this," Jane murmured, urging Maura closer for a deep kiss.

Their tongues slid hotly over one another before Maura had to break away to take a deep breath as Jane's hand swiped against her clit.

"Jane…" Maura bit her lip, her hips moving in time with Jane's thrusts. "I want…god, so good…"

Jane smirked. "What's that, Maura? What is it you want?"

Maura moved her hands down to cup Jane's breasts. "Want to touch."

Jane moaned and thrust another finger inside Maura. The honey-blonde whimpered and clenched around the fingers.

"Fuck, Maur…" Jane kissed her again. "So tight."

Maura's thumbs ran over Jane's nipples. The detective arched her back and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking down at her lover.

"Stop," Jane whispered into Maura's ear, before nipping the lobe gently. "This one's all for you."

Maura arched against Jane's fingers, her voice stuttering as she replied, "So…close…"

"Mmm, I know." Jane leaned forward to whisper in Maura's ear again. "You're soaked and clenching so tight around my fingers."

Maura moaned, her body shuddering as she neared release. Jane's free hand lifted to toy with Maura's breasts and her lips paid lavish attention to the soft skin.

With another deep thrust angled to hit Maura's spot, and another swipe across her clit, Maura's body stiffened and she cried out as her orgasm hit.

Jane continued to touch and stroke Maura through the pleasure, a smug smile on her face as she watched her fiancé.

Laying limp on the bed, Maura managed a weak shudder as Jane removed her fingers. The brunette pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, laying down and taking Maura into her arms.

"Jane," Maura whispered, her hand curling around the detective's abdomen, "I don't think I have the strength to reciprocate."

"Shh, I know." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "Consider this an early wedding present."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long to get this next part out. RL has been rather difficult lately.

9/?

Maura awoke the next morning to find herself alone in bed. Deciding she didn't like that feeling, she rolled over to get up and saw Jane coming out of their ensuite. The brunette was buttoning up her shirt, giving her a tantalising glimpse of taut abdomen that Maura ached to run her fingers over.

Jane smiled. "Hey beautiful." She sat on the side of the bed, and bent down to kiss Maura deeply. "I was going to let you sleep since you had such a big night."

Maura slipped her hand underneath Jane's shirt, indulging her need to touch. "Mmm, can't I convince you to come back to bed?" She watched Jane's eyes close at the touch and decided to continue. Maura wiggled down, pressing a kiss to the warm skin on Jane's abdomen.

"Maura…" Jane grasped Maura's hands and kissed the knuckles. "That's not playing fair."

"You're not coming back to bed?" Maura pouted.

"Stop that. The pouting thing is not fair." Jane bent down and pressed a kiss to Maura's lips before standing up and doing up the rest of the buttons on her shirt. "Ma's meeting me so I can get my clothes for the wedding. And you know that if I don't show up, she'll turn up here and find us in bed and I'm NOT having that happen."

"Are you going to give me a hint as to what you're wearing?"

"Not a chance." Jane kissed her fiancé once more. "I'll be home later, okay?"

Maura nodded. "Have fun."

Jane rolled her eyes. "That's not funny."

* * *

><p>When Jane arrived at the store she found her mother waiting outside, looking at the windows. She parked and got out of her car.<p>

"Hey, Ma."

Angela turned around to look at her daughter. "Jane, this is a boutique! Custom-made everything. And you're late."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too. And I know what kind of store it is. Maura helped me choose my first tailored suit here. Maura and I share everything, Ma. Including our money. I know how much she'd love to see me in a suit that was done nice, and Gregor is good like that." Jane paused as she realised something. "Ma, you're not upset I'm not wearing a dress, are you?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because your only daughter is marrying a woman and she's going to be wearing a suit."

"Jane, I love you. I'm proud of you. I love Maura, and I love that you're marrying her." Angela patted her daughter's cheek. "Besides, I never really saw you as the frilly wedding dress type."

"Thank God for that," Jane smiled, opening the door to the boutique.

Gregor appeared when the door closed and he smiled when he saw Jane and her mother. "Jane! So wonderful to see you. This must be your…sister?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Ma, this is Gregor."

"It is an honour to meet you," Gregor kissed the top of Angela's hand. "I have heard much about you."

Angela sent a glance Jane's way. "Oh, really?"

"All complimentary," Gregor smiled. He turned back to Jane. "This is a very big day for you, Jane. You and your mother sit here, and I will get the champagne!"

Before Jane could protest, she and her mother were sitting on a long couch as Gregor disappeared to the back room to get the drinks.

"He's a charming man," Angela said, looking around the boutique. "Do you get all your suits here?"

"Most. Maura likes me in the suits from here and I like her to be happy. Plus they feel nicer than off the rack ones."

"Who would've thought," Angela smirked, "my Jane being interested in fashion. I'll have to thank Maura for that next time I see her."

Jane glared at her, but was stopped from commenting by Gregor's return. He handed a glass of champagne to each of the women.

"To Jane and Maura," Gregor smiled.

Jane and Angela clinked glasses and then took a sip.

"Jane, you are going to be a beautiful bride," Gregor told her. "You and Maura…ah, love is so wonderful."

A thought occurred to Jane. "Gregor, I don't suppose you know what Maura's wearing, do you? Ma usually can't keep a secret but she won't tell me."

"And so she shouldn't," Gregor replied. "You know it will be worth the wait."

Jane nodded, because that was one thing she did know. Maura was going to be absolutely stunning. She stood up. "Okay, Gregor. Let's make my Ma proud and my fiancé smile." 

* * *

><p>Sunday lunch was interesting, as Angela was recounting various memories of Maura's bachelorette party. Jane was unsure how her mother could even have memories, considering she'd apparently been completely trashed, but she wisely kept her mouth shut and enjoyed her mashed potato.<p>

"Barry did a wonderful job of organising your party, Maura."

Maura nodded. "He was very efficient. I certainly think he'd be a marvellous wedding planner."

Frankie smirked. "I bet he'd love you to tell him."

Jane kicked her brother under the table. "Shut it, Frankie."

"Behave you two," Angela said. "We're at the dinner table, and you shouldn't behave this way in front of Maura."

"Might as well get her used to it now," Frankie said.

Frank looked over at his daughter. "Janie, your mother tells me you chose what to wear for the wedding?"

"Yeah, I did. I hope you like it."

"You always look beautiful to me, Jane, you know that."

"Your father's right, Jane," Maura said. "You are always beautiful. In anything." She leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear, "and especially in nothing."

Jane smiled at her, squeezing Maura's thigh. "Thank you. You're sweet."

"It's the truth. You know I can't lie."

Angela continued her discussion on the bachelorette party. "Your Nonna was quite taken with that stripper. I think she has a crush on him."

Jane wrinkled her nose and took her hand away from Maura's thigh. "Ew, Ma, gross."

Maura glanced at her. "What's the matter with Nonna being attracted to a perfectly healthy male specimen?" She was a little miffed the hand from her thigh had gone.

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Maura, it's my grandmother."

"Didn't we have this discussion when I had dildoes and penises on the cupcakes?"

Frankie choked on his dinner. "What?"

"This chicken is wonderful, Angela." Frank was calm, not even blinking at the conversation.

Jane glanced sideways at her father, who winked at her.

"Relaxation is key to survival," he told her. "Just continue on as if nothing happened."

"I think that's called denial, Pop," Frankie said.

"Whatever it is, it has served me very well over the years of some interesting Rizzoli family dinners. "

"Yeah, like the year Frankie had his imaginary friend," Jane chuckled. "We had to give him a plate of food and everything."

Maura looked at Frankie. "You had an imaginary friend?"

Frankie glared at his sister. "Yeah, well Jane wanted to be a horse."

Maura lifted an eyebrow. "You did?"

"I was five!" Jane turned to Frankie. "And the only reason you know about that is because Ma and Pop told you."

Maura looked at Jane oddly. "A horse?"

"I was five, Maura."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who wanted to be a horse. Was it just equus caballus or equus ferrus caballus?"

"It was a horse, Maura. You know, the ones that neigh?"

Angela chuckled. "She was neighing around the house for weeks!"

"You didn't think of therapy?"

"Oh geez." Jane turned to Frankie. "Now look what you've done."

"It's okay, Maura," Frankie assured the ME. "She grew out of it."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that," Maura murmured. She put her hand on Jane's thigh. "You know, if you really want a horse I can buy you one."

"Let's uh…let's move on from horses, shall we?" Jane suggested. "How about we discuss the month Frankie decided to dye his hair blonde and he forgot to dye his eyebrows as well?"

Frankie's eyes widened. "You said you weren't ever going to mention that again!"

"Payback's a bitch."

"Jane!" Maura said. "Language!" 

* * *

><p>Jane returned to work on Monday with a spring in her step. She felt sure that Maura would light up the minute she saw Jane's outfit. So after saying goodbye to Maura at the elevators, she entered her squadroom feeling confident – until she saw the smirk on Frost's face.<p>

This could mean nothing good for her.

She narrowed her eyes, and sat in her chair. Making sure that no one was in earshot, she leant over to Frost. "What?" she hissed.

"I'm wondering if I should give you a medal or something."

"Are you still drunk from Maura's bachelorette party? She said you were trashed."

"I'll admit there are some parts later in the evening that are a little fuzzy, but I do remember the three in one night."

Jane tried to stuff down the little burst of pride at her achievements, but she couldn't help grinning a little. "What, jealous, Frost? Want some tips?"

Frost chuckled. "Nah, just impressed."

"You know if you ever tell anyone your balls will suffer an unfortunate accident and never be seen again, right?" She knew he'd never breathe a word, but felt compelled to threaten him anyway. It was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I know." Frost smiled. "You know earlier, when you told me how important this all was for Maura?"

"Yeah?"

"She had a great time. She really did."

Jane paused. "But?"

"I kinda got the feeling she would have been just as happy to be at home with you." Frost booted up his computer. "You mean a whole lot to her, Jane. And like I said that night – you're all that she really wants."

"You're not going all Oprah on me, are you?"

"Nah, that's Korsak's job."

Jane smiled and booted up her own computer. "Oh, and Frost?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Frost grinned. "Anytime." 

* * *

><p>It was unusual for Jane to arrive home earlier than Maura, and she didn't like the quiet. She liked coming home with Maura, laughing together; or coming home to find Maura curled up on the couch for her.<p>

She snorted. She was becoming such a stereotype who came home to her little woman.

Joe came scampering out, almost sideswiping Bass who was lurking under the hall table.

"Hey Joe! Hey Bass." Jane picked up Joe, hugging her. "Maura's gonna be home soon. She has to harass some assistant. You hungry? Let's go find something."

Jane walked towards the kitchen, pausing when she realised the light was on. She knew Maura was still at work and neither of them would have left the light on in the morning, so she put Joe down and drew her gun. She entered the room, prepared to shoot and then froze when she saw who it was.

Patrick Doyle narrowed his eyes. "Put the gun down, Jane. We both know you're not going to shoot me when you're about to marry my daughter."

Jane frowned. "You can't just break into someone's house!"

"It's my daughter's house."

"It's still breaking and entering. Let's not forget about the murders and the..." Jane looked at the bottle beside him. "Is that my beer?"

"You took longer than I expected to come home." Doyle gestured to the seat next to him. "Come on, Jane. Put the gun down, sit down and let's have a drink. We need to talk."

Jane was instantly on edge. "Maura? Someone else knows you're her father?"

"Nothing like that. She's safe."

Jane relaxed slightly, but still kept her fingers on her gun.

"That reminds me, all your family is protected as well."

"Excuse me?"

Doyle sighed, resigned to the fact Jane wasn't going to sit down. "I've seen the way Maura is with you and your family. I know how much it would hurt her if anything happened to any of you. And since Maura is my family, so are you. If I can help it, nothing will happen to anyone she loves."

"I can protect my family, and Maura, just fine."

"By shooting yourself in the gut?" Doyle lifted an eyebrow.

Jane put her gun in the holster. "You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing here before I arrest your sorry ass."

"I just wondered why you didn't ask me permission yet."

Jane stared at him for a moment, torn between the urge to shoot him and the urge to laugh. "Seriously? Have you even met Maura? First Andrew wants permission and hates me on sight, then you want permission? Screw it. I asked Maura to marry me and she was the only person I needed to ask. If anyone has any problems with that, screw 'em!"

Doyle stood up. "Despite my better judgement, Rizzoli, I like you. I can tell you love my daughter."

"I do," Jane said quickly. "More than anything. She means the world to me and if it means I have to protect her from you, I will do it."

Doyle nodded. "I'm glad."

Jane faltered, taken unaware by his reply.

"I know you and Maura think I'm a monster, and in many respects I am. But do not doubt the love I have for her."

"Maura told me you went to all the important stuff, like graduation."

"I did. I may have given her up for adoption so she could be safe, but I never stopped loving her. Neither did her mother." Doyle pushed a package across the table. "I want you to give that to her."

Jane glanced at it. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Jane did as he asked. She picked up the package and opened it to find a golden locket inside. It was an antique, and when she opened it, there was a picture of a woman holding a baby inside. Jane looked up at Doyle. "Is this who I think it is?"

Doyle nodded. "Maura's mother wanted her to have it. It's one of the few photos of Maura and her mother, and we both knew it would mean a lot to her."

"It will." Jane paused. "You don't want anything in return?"

Doyle smiled. "I won't be at her wedding, Jane. Too many cops."

Jane glanced at the locket then back at Doyle. "You want pictures."

"Even just one."

Jane nodded. "You'll get it."

"You're a good woman, Rizzoli." Doyle made his way to the back door. "I'm glad my daughter has you in her life. Take care of her."

Jane watched him go. "I will." 

* * *

><p>Jane had spent the time waiting for Maura trying to decide how she was going to bring up Doyle. There wasn't really an easy way to explain to your fiancé that her criminal father had broken into their house, had a beer, talked and left a present for her.<p>

She was still trying to decide on a course of action when she heard the front door open and shut, and Maura's familiar call of "Jane, I'm home!"

Jane stood up, wringing her hands. She still hadn't thought of what to say to Maura. She got up and smiled as she saw Maura walk in.

"Hey," she said nervously, her eyes running over Maura's form.

Maura immediately looked worried. "Jane…is something the matter?"

"You read me very well."

"Jane?" Maura walked over, her eyes scanning the brunette. "Are you injured?"

"No…no sweetheart, I'm fine." Jane pulled her fiancé close and kissed her softly. "I'm fine. I just need to talk about something."

Maura stood back and nodded. "Alright. But you must be worried about it."

"It's fine," Jane reassured her. "Have a seat."

Maura sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"When I came home tonight, your father was in our kitchen."

Maura looked confused. "My father? I'm surprised since he assured you that he wasn't coming to our wedding."

"No…honey…" Jane corrected. "Doyle."

Maura's eyes widened. "Doyle was here? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you? Why didn't you arrest him?"

"Slow down," Jane said. "He didn't hurt me. He just wanted to talk."

"I can't see that there would be anything to talk about."

"Yeah well." Jane opened Maura's hand and dropped the locket into it. "He brought something by for you."

Maura looked at the locket in her hand. "Jane…"

"Just open it," Jane encouraged her.

Maura opened the locket and stared at the photo inside. "It's me?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. And your mom. Doyle said they wanted you to have it for your wedding day."

The honey-blonde stared at the locket for a few moments. "I look like her."

Jane smiled and tucked a strand of Maura's hair behind the woman's ear. "Yeah, you do."

A thought occurred to Maura. "Did he tell you her name? Anything about her?"

"No, honey, I'm sorry." Jane's hand rested on her fiance's thigh. "He wanted to make sure I'd take care of you, and to make sure you had this."

"I can take care of myself." Maura's chin jutted out in defiance.

"Yeah, you can." Jane kissed her forehead, and then pulled the doctor into her arms. "But sometimes, I like taking care of you instead."

Maura smiled and leant against Jane's body, her eyes still on the picture in the locket. "Thank you. For not arresting him."

"You're welcome." Jane kissed her softly. "You were an adorable baby. And you're an exceptional woman."

Maura handed Jane the locket. "Will you put it on me?"

Jane nodded and brushed Maura's hair out of the way so she could do up the clasp of the locket. She pressed a tender kiss to the soft skin of Maura's neck and accepted the doctor's body as she leant back against Jane, comfortable in the embrace.

Maura opened the locket and looked at the picture inside. She noted the empty space on the other side and nestled closer to Jane. "I'm going to put a picture of you on the other side," she decided, surprising Jane. "My past and my future."

Jane smiled. "I like that. I like that a lot." She kissed Maura's neck again. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder, thoughts of anything else needing to be done that night leaving her mind. All she wanted was this – an extraordinary woman who accepted her for everything she was and everything she is.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jane watched with barely disguised lust as Maura undressed. Maura lifted an eyebrow as she pulled her yoga pants on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to yoga? I know how much you enjoy glaring at Brock when he flirts with me."

"He's lucky I don't string him up by his balls the way he looks at you."

Maura lifted an eyebrow. "Jane."

"I know, I know." She kissed Maura softly. "I'd love to come and watch you bend and stretch because you're so fucking sexy when you do, but I have to close this case."

Maura deepened the kiss for a moment. "You know I'll be thinking of you and the new sexual positions we can try with my flexibility."

Jane groaned. "You're a tease."

They kissed one more time before Maura grabbed her yoga mat.

"I'll see you later. If you need me, just call."

"Hey, why don't I meet you when your class is finished?" Jane suggested. "Help you…rub down?"

Maura smirked. "I look forward to it." 

* * *

><p>Jane was relieved that she had finished earlier than anticipated. She wasn't going to join the class – Brock would probably go on about her disturbing everyone's zen or something – but she was looking forward to watching Maura stretch and contort her body into all sorts of interesting poses that had Jane thinking very, very wicked thoughts.<p>

She arrived at the studio and peered in through the window. What she saw made her entire body freeze.

Her fists curled as she watched Brock touch Maura. One hand slid over her fiance's belly, the other on her back. Maura was smiling at Brock and he was smiling back. His hands were running over places that were exclusively Jane's territory. As his fingers wandered closer and closer to the hem of Maura's yoga pants, Jane felt her jealousy rising up. Jane knew that if she raced in there and hauled her fiancé out, Maura would never forgive her. She briefly considered punching the wall – or Brock – but knew that would only lead to more trouble.

Instead she stood and silently stewed, her anger and jealousy building up to boiling point. When the class was finished and she saw Maura talking and laughing with Brock, Jane decided that enough was enough. No one put their hands on Maura and lived to tell the tale.

She shoved the door open and stalked over to where Maura was standing. Her hand reached out, grabbing Maura's and her eyes completely ignored Brock, instead focusing on the honey-blonde. "Maura, let's go."

Maura looked confused and tilted her head to the side. "Jane, I was just talking to Brock. You remember him, don't you?"

"Let's go, Maura," Jane said, her voice low and gruff. She steadfastly ignored Brock, her eyes burning into Maura and her body still fighting the urge to pound Brock into the ground.

"But I was just…" Maura caught the look in Jane's eyes and saw the familiar spark of jealousy. She was certain that if she didn't leave now, Jane might throw Maura over her shoulder and haul her out. While that was arousing in thought, it was unacceptable on principle. "Namaste, Brock."

Brock smiled broadly, completely unaware of the ire he had caused in Jane. "Namaste, Maura."

* * *

><p>Jane said nothing the entire drive back home, just drove, silently stewing. Maura recognised that Jane was upset but she decided to wait until they got home for Jane to talk. When they arrived back at the house, Jane stalked in, Maura following and hanging up Jane's coat on the way.<p>

"Jane…"

"He touched you."

Maura watched Jane turn around, her eyes blazing with…ah, there it was. Jealousy. Maura had seen that look on her fiancé quite a few times. "Brock."

"I saw him touch you, Maura!" Jane's fists were clenched and her eyes were dark with anger.

Maura tried to calm her down. It had been a while since she'd seen Jane so upset over something like this. She wondered if it had to do with the case Jane had just closed. It had involved a cheating spouse. Although what that had to do with them… "Of course he did. He was adjusting my pose."

Jane laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the way he saw it."

"Jane…" Maura sent her a look.

Jane clenched and unclenched her fists. "I know you'd never cheat on me but I saw the way he looked at you and…"

"You were jealous."

Jane looked down at her feet. "He wants you Maura. He's made no secret of it. Every time we go there he flirts with you and uses any excuse he can to touch you. I know you went out on a date with him before we were together. The man practically drools over you."

Maura walked over to Jane, her fingers running down the brunette's arms in soothing gestures. "I went on one date with him, Jane. One. And I certainly didn't sleep with him, however much he may have wanted to."

Jane's eyes snapped up to lock onto Maura's. "Huh?"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"But…why not?"

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane's shoulder. "Why do you think?"

Jane's arms went around Maura's body, holding her close in a tight hug. "I wanted to burst into that class when I saw him touching you. I wanted to tell him that I was the only one that was allowed to touch you, that you were mine."

"While I'm glad you didn't burst into the class, you know it's true, Jane." Maura stood back and took Jane's hand, kissing the palm. "You're the only one allowed to touch me, to be inside of me." She pressed Jane's hand to her breast. "I'm yours." Her eyes watched as Jane's breathing became heavy.

Jane's hand squeezed Maura's breast, watching the honey-blonde's eyes darken with arousal. Jane kissed her deeply, and Maura moaned, her fingers clutching to Jane's shirt.

"That's it," Jane growled, when the kiss had broken. "You're coming with me."

She picked Maura up, tossing her over her shoulder. Maura squealed in shock, and then groaned when she felt Jane's fingers stroking the backs of her knees.

"Jane…" Maura could feel the heat between her thighs grow, and she was certain that her panties were now ruined. "Hurry."

When they got upstairs, Jane let Maura fall to the bed. She undressed herself completely and rummaged around in a nearby drawer. Maura's eyes watched with a hooded gaze as Jane adjusted the strap-on harness. She could see how turned on Jane was by how easily the insert of the strap-on slid into her, and she moaned, aching to feel the brunette above her.

"What did you feel when you saw him?" Maura's breathing had grown rapid. This was a side of Jane she very rarely saw, but she relished its every appearance. There was something that sent her arousal skyrocketing about Jane being possessive.

Jane's eyes darkened as she made her way over to the bed. "Like I wanted to rip him apart."

Maura ran her tongue over her lips. "Then come here and make me yours again."

"Undress," Jane murmured, tugging Maura's yoga pants down. She saw how wet Maura's underwear was and she smirked. "Looks like we won't be needing lube."

Maura lifted an eyebrow as she tossed her yoga top and sports bra off the side of the bed. "Have we ever?"

Jane's grin was almost feral. "Fuck, no."

Maura's eyes closed as she felt Jane's hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft skin. "Jane…"

"Mine," Jane growled, her hands moving to Maura's hips, watching as her fiancé reached out and turned on the vibrating bullet that was nestled against Jane's clit. The detective shuddered at the initial sensation.

Maura stared up into Jane's eyes. "Yours."

Jane's eyes darkened and she thrust inside Maura, going as deeply as she could. Maura cried out, wrapping her legs tight around Jane's waist. The brunette didn't move for a moment, waiting to gauge Maura's reaction, waiting for her to indicate that Jane should keep moving.

Maura arched her hips, urging Jane closer. "More…Jane please…"

Jane's thrusts were deep and the pleasure was building up deep inside her with every bump of the vibrator against her clit. She ran her hands over Maura's abdomen, knowing that with every touch, with every shudder of pleasure that it was her, she was the one doing this to Maura.

"Jane…Oh god…" Maura's fingers ran over Jane's shoulders and down her arms. "Faster."

Jane bent down and kissed her deeply. "You're so tight, Maura. So tight and wet. God…you feel incredible."

Maura whimpered and her fingers tightened against Jane's skin. Jane quickened her thrusts and Maura arched her hips, crying out as Jane lifted Maura's leg higher around her waist and slid deeper.

"Oh Jane…."

Jane bent down and kissed Maura gently, before straightening her back and moving faster within her lover. The vibrator against her clit was bringing her to the edge at a rapid pace, but she was determined to see Maura go first. Her eyes locked onto the honey-blonde's, watching the lust in Maura's eyes make them seem darker.

Maura's fingers ran down Jane's back, finally finding purchase on Jane's hips, holding on tightly as Jane thrust inside her. The pleasure was intense and about to overwhelm her, and they were so close that Maura could feel the vibrations from the vibrator against Jane's clit. She whimpered and gripped harder. Another deep thrust from Jane and Maura came, her entire body tensing and releasing around the dildo.

Jane groaned, thrusting once more and letting the vibrator do its job as she shuddered against Maura, collapsing into the doctor's waiting arms as she let the orgasm overwhelm her. Maura accepted the weight and the feeling of completion that came from Jane still being inside her.

They were both gasping for air, bodies still recovering from the intense pleasure, and Jane finally moved off of Maura, falling onto her back beside her and switching off the vibrator with shaking hands. Although in general the sight of Jane on her back, strap-on dangling to the side and looking incredibly arousing might have elicited round two, they were both too exhausted.

"Fuck," Jane said.

Maura nodded, before finally speaking. "Do you…do you want me to find a new yoga teacher?" She reached out her hand, taking Jane's and squeezing it.

Jane was still trembling beside her. "No…no I'm good."

"If we…god, if we do this every time after yoga, it might kill me."

"I'm sorry."

Maura managed to move herself so that she could face Jane. "What for? For bringing me incredible pleasure?"

"I lost control. I let my jealousy get the better of me, again." Jane brushed damp curls from her face.

"Jane." Maura moved again, tangling her legs with Jane's and resting one hand on her fiance's cheek. "Jane. Look at me."

The brunette's eyes opened, gazing at her fiancé. Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly.

"I love you, Jane. I love you, and I trust you."

"I need to learn to control myself better."

"Jane, I love these moments. Yes, I love making love with you, but I love it when you feel the need to make me yours. It's incredibly arousing and does things to my body that should be illegal. I know you, and I know you would never hurt me." Maura kissed her once again, before letting her fingers play with the harness of the strap-on. "Do you want me to leave it on? I could be on top later and show you some new moves I learned in yoga?"

Jane put her arms around Maura and kissed her. "Fuck yeah."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry this took so long, everyone. I've had some injuries lately and it's made writing harder.

Part 11/?

As the days grew closer to Jane's bachelor party, Maura noticed the brunette seemed on edge about the entire exercise. She had no idea why, and Jane didn't seem inclined to tell her.

Maura decided instead to corner the ring-leader of this event, and she found Frankie watching a football game at his apartment. She declined the proffered beer and sat beside him on the couch. She decided it was a good thing Frankie had brought his own furniture. He might not have been pleased to know what she and Jane had done on Jane's old couch. "Frankie, I'm worried about Jane."

Frankie sat up a little straighter. "About her commitment? Because you don't need to. Jane loves you."

"I know that. I've never been worried about Jane's commitment to our relationship. I'm worried about her attitude to this party that you're throwing her."

Frankie looked confused. "She doesn't want one now?"

"I don't know. She just seems concerned about it for some reason. Or uncomfortable. I'm not sure."

"Jane's never been a big one for parties. When she was a kid, she'd only want to invite one or two people and Ma would end up inviting her entire class. Sometimes Jane spent the entire party pointedly ignoring the people that Ma had invited."

Maura could easily see her stubborn detective as a stubborn child, plainly refusing to have anything to do with certain other children. "Do you think this is about it being a party? I thought you were only inviting a few guests."

"I am. Pop, me, Frost and Korsak obviously. A couple of other guys from the unit."

Maura thought for a moment. "Please tell me you didn't invite Detective Crowe."

"What, you think I'm suicidal?"

Maura's eyes widened. "But…what does that have to do with Detective Crowe? You're not having suicidal thoughts, are you?"

"Maura it's…never mind. Forget I said it."

Maura looked concerned. "I believe that's a classic avoidance technique employed by extremely depressed individuals."

"We were talking about Jane, right? Jane and parties?"

"Yes. She seems uncomfortable about the party."

"Could it be the strippers? I really, really don't want to cancel the strippers, Maura."

"I'm not sure. The only discussion Jane and I have had about strippers is that after the one at my bachelorette party I wanted Jane to do a striptease for me."

Frankie almost choked on his beer. "Maura!"

Maura looked confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No offense, Maura, but I really don't need to hear about my sister and…nakedness."

"You are aware that both you and your sister will be looking at naked women together?" Maura caught his look. "I might go home and talk to Jane about this problem."

Frankie nodded, taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah, okay."

Maura kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Frankie. You're a wonderful brother."

Frankie looked up in confusion. "What did I do?"

Maura smiled as she left. "You listened."

* * *

><p>When Maura got home, she found Jane watching the same football game as her brother, Joe on the couch and Bass at her feet. Maura walked over to her from behind and put her hands on her shoulders, slowly sliding them down Jane's arms until she could kiss Jane's neck.<p>

Jane smiled, her hands covering Maura's arms. "I really hope that's my fiancé otherwise this would be really awkward."

Maura came around to the front of the couch and climbed into Jane's lap. The brunette wrapped her arms around the honey-blonde and they kissed deeply.

"We're getting married," Maura whispered, her fingers caressing Jane's lips.

"Yeah, we are," Jane replied, kissing Maura's fingers.

Maura ran her hands down Jane's chest. "Part of that means we have to be honest with each other. So I need you to tell me the truth."

Jane looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Jane, I love you. And I can tell when you're upset about something." Maura kissed Jane's lips tenderly. "What is bothering you about the bachelor party?"

Jane's hands, that had been roaming over Maura's back, froze. The detective gently lifted her fiancé off of her and onto the couch and stood up.

"Nothing."

Maura sighed, tucking her feet under her body. "Jane, don't lie to me. I know there's something the matter. Why won't you just tell me?"

Jane ran her hands over her face. "Because it's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

Jane stared at her feet. "I'm not a guy."

Maura lifted an eyebrow. "I'm well aware of that."

"I just…I like being one of the guys at work. And I know I don't wear dresses all that often, and I know I'm usually on top in the bedroom but I'm not a guy and I don't want to be butch, you know? Sometimes I like to wear a dress, mainly to see the look on your face, and I love you being on top and taking charge."

"I never thought of you as butch," Maura assured her. "I was the one who made sure that wasn't written on the gay dating website, remember?"

"I know. And I love you for that." Jane sat down beside her. "I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want a bachelor party. I just want a night with my friends and family. And, strippers for Frankie."

Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's stupid."

"It's not." Maura kissed her softly. "It's not. I understand and you're not having a bachelor party. You're having a night out."

"Also, the thought of watching strippers with Frankie and Pop is a little weird."

Maura smiled wickedly. "You're not looking forward to ogling naked women?"

Jane ran her hands up under the front of Maura's shirt and cupped her breasts. "I prefer seeing you naked."

Maura arched into Jane's touch, and toyed with the top button of her shirt. She leaned in and tugged Jane's earlobe with her teeth. "If I let you see me naked now, will you go and have fun with your friends and family?"

Jane chuckled low in her throat, a sound that made Maura instantly wet. "Are you bribing a police officer with your nakedness, Dr Isles?"

Maura tilted her head to the side. "Is it working?"

Jane withdrew her hands from under Maura's shirt and began to open the buttons as fast as she could. "Fuck, yeah."

* * *

><p>Maura watched with delight as Jane got dressed for her evening out. She had picked the outfit for Jane – dark black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. She loved her detective in anything (and especially nothing) but there was something about Jane in tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt that drove her wild.<p>

Jane caught Maura staring at her and she grinned as she tied the laces on her boots. "You know, I could always stay here. You could undress me."

"I already am," came Maura's reply, her eyes raking over Jane's body. "But you need to go out and enjoy tonight, and I want you to remember not to get too drunk because later…" Maura crawled down the bed to sit in Jane's lap, "later, you're going to need your energy."

The brunette kissed Maura softly. "You're insatiable lately."

"Mm, I know." Maura kissed Jane back. "Pre-honeymoon phase?"

"Oh honey, something tells me we're never going to leave the honeymoon phase." Jane kissed her again. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet. I might organise some things for the wedding, and I might take a long bath with a glass of wine."

Jane decided it would be better for her sanity not to think about Maura naked and wet in the bath. "Sounds like fun."

A horn honked outside and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Typical Frankie – can't even come to the door."

Maura kissed her fiancé once more. "Have fun, Jane. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Frankie led the way into the Robber, which had been closed for the evening on account of Jane's party. Most of the cops that would be drinking there had been invited to the party anyway. By the time Frankie, Frank and Jane arrived at the bar, Frost and Korsak, as well as some other cops, had already arrived.<p>

"The cop of the hour!" Korsak said, lifting a glass to Jane.

Jane suspected that it was not his first glass and she sat on the offered seat. "Started without me, huh Korsak?"

Frost slid a beer Jane's way. "You've got a lot of catching up to do if you want to match him."

Jane took a sip of the beer. "I have no intention of matching him. I promised Maura I would arrive home sober because she has plans for me."

"The three times in one night kind of plan?" Frost asked.

Jane smirked. "Maybe."

Jane lifted an eyebrow as the two women moved in front of her. She wondered if she could try some of the moves with Maura. Her fiancé was very flexible, thanks to her yoga regime.

The word yoga triggered the thought of Brock – bastard – and then the way she took Maura afterward. Her lips curved in a smile at Maura's reactions that night; the way it felt to sink into her heat, to feel her legs tight around Jane's waist, the way her jaw dropped as Jane had moved deeper and the look in her eyes when she shattered. And god, the way she'd cried out Jane's name. Jane sipped her beer. They'd have to do that again soon.

She felt someone prod at her and she glanced at her brother. "What?"

"You're not paying attention. Don't you think these girls are hot?"

"Sure Frankie, they're hot."

Frankie grinned. "You're thinking about Maura, aren't you?"

Jane's face changed to one of pure peace. "Yeah, I am."

Frankie shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"You're just jealous."

Frank looked over from where he was talking with Korsak. "You two aren't going to start bickering tonight, are you? Don't make me separate you."

"It's fine, Pop," the two chorused.

"So…" Frankie began, "if I ask you about Maura and bedrooms, are you gonna punch me?"

"Probably."

Frankie nodded. "Noted."

Frost arrived beside Frankie and Jane with a tray full of shots. "Another round?"

Jane looked at the shots and shrugged, tipping one back. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p>Maura opened the door to find Jane leaning heavily on Frankie and Frost. "Oh dear."<p>

"You're so fucking sexy," Jane grinned.

"What happened?" Maura asked the two men.

"Everything was fine until the strippers came out," Frost said. "Then she said you were sexier and she loved you and then she had shots and it went downhill from there."

"Yeah, we heard things that I never wanted to hear my sister say," Frankie muttered.

"Bring her upstairs," Maura said. "We'll put her in bed."

"You are sexier than the strippers," Jane said earnestly.

"I appreciate that," Maura replied.

* * *

><p>After Frost and Frankie had left, Maura walked back up to the room and paused at the door when she saw Jane sitting against the headboard, smirking at her.<p>

"I thought you were drunk."

Jane snorted. "Come on. You know I can hold my alcohol better than that. If I hadn't feigned drunkenness, I would have never gotten home."

Maura looked horrified. "You lied?"

"No, I stretched the truth. I'm probably over the limit, but I'm not drunk." Jane folded her arms. "Besides, need I remind you of your truth-stretching over Jorge the male nurse?"

Maura wrinkled her nose. "I didn't lie, I…omitted a certain fact."

Jane chuckled and reached out her arms. "Come here."

Maura crawled up the bed and into Jane's arms, and they shared a deep kiss.

"Did you have fun?" Maura asked as the kiss broke, and she started to undo the buttons of Jane's shirt.

"Mhm. But I meant what I said. You are way sexier than the strippers."

"I'm glad you think so," came Maura's reply, as Jane kissed her neck. "And what things did you say to Frankie that horrified him so much?"

"Nothing too scandalous, I promise," Jane replied, going to work on Maura's buttons. "I may have alluded to the fact that I have new appreciation for your yoga regime and that you could outperform those strippers anyday."

"Oh god," Maura said, closing her eyes. "Please tell me your father didn't hear that."

"Dad and Korsak were trashed by the second hour," Jane assured her. She unclasped Maura's bra. "And I don't want to talk about the party anymore."

"You don't?" Maura asked, her hands cupping Jane's breasts. "What would you like to do instead?"

Jane leaned up and whispered in Maura's ear. The honey-blonde's eyes lit up with glee.

"Really?"

"Of course, really. You're sexy like that."

Maura kissed Jane hard, and then hopped off the bed, disappearing into the wardrobe. Jane chuckled and watched the vision of Maura, topless and wearing a pair of Jane's sweats, walk across the room. She got up and finished undressing, reclining back on the bed to await Maura's return.

The honey-blonde was soon back, also completely naked, except for the strap-on that she had put on. Jane grinned.

"See? Sexy."

Maura looked down at herself then back up at Jane. "I don't know. I've always thought I looked rather silly in it."

"No, you look sexy." Jane shrugged. "Besides, honey, it's a blue rubber dick. No woman is going to look entirely natural wearing one."

Maura sauntered over to the bed. "Are you insinuating I'm unnatural?"

"Nope," Jane replied. "I'm insinuating that you should get your delectable ass over here and put that strap-on to good use."

Maura tilted her head to one side. "That wasn't an insinuation, Jane. That was a statement."

"Maura!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Jane smirked. "Not yet, but you soon will be."

Maura crawled up onto the bed so she was hovering above Jane. "That was a terrible pun."

"Mmm, don't care," came the reply as their lips met.

Maura's hips rocked against Jane's, the pressure already beginning to build inside her with the insert from the strap-on rubbing against her clit. Jane tugged her closer so that their bodies lay flush against one another, deepening the kiss as her hands ran down Maura's back.

Maura took charge, pushing her body up so that she could reach down to caress Jane's breasts. Jane arched her body towards Maura's touch, completely surrendering herself to the experience. Maura smiled down at her, before leaning down and flicking the right nipple with her tongue.

The brunette's fingers tangled in Maura's honey-blonde curls, holding the doctor against her body as she moaned in pleasure. Maura's fingers cupped and caressed Jane's left breast, before trailing downwards and lightly skimming over Jane's taut abdomen.

"Jesus…Maur…"

Maura grinned and turned her attention to the other breast, and her free hand slipped lower, moaning when she discovered how wet Jane was already. She paused in her ministrations and looked up at her fiancé. "You're so wet…is that from watching the strippers?"

Jane shook her head. "It's from thinking about what I did to you the other night after yoga – while I was watching the strippers." She grinned. "And from seeing you saunter across the room all take charge and purposeful."

Maura grinned back and let her fingers play in the wetness for a moment, watching Jane's eyes glaze over. "That night was incredible." She licked her fingers, causing Jane to moan. "Every night with you is incredible."

They kissed again, deeply, and Jane spread her legs wide so that Maura could settle between them. Jane's hand reached between them, slipping past the harness and rubbing her thumb over Maura's clit, causing the honey-blonde to jerk against the touch.

With mock indignation, Maura swatted Jane's hand away. "I'm in charge tonight."

Jane tried not to giggle at the determination on Maura's face. "Yes, Mistress."

Maura's eyes widened in shock and then a teasing smile covered her face. "And don't you forget it."

Jane tugged Maura down into a long kiss again, arching her hips slightly so that the blue dildo brushed up against her heat. "C'mon, Maura…please…"

Maura raked her nails down Jane's abdomen. "Behave yourself, detective. Don't make me restrain you."

Jane groaned as she felt Maura's fingers exploring her sex. The ME was clearly pleased with what she found as she let out an aroused moan and licked her fingers clean.

"I love how wet you get for me," Maura murmured, kissing Jane softly. "Are you ready for me now?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Honey, I've been ready for you all night. You're the one that…oh god…"

Before Jane could finish her sentence, Maura had thrust deep inside her, watching with delight as her detective was filled with the dildo. Maura loved being flush against her lover like this – able to touch anywhere and everywhere, and still be completely joined.

She paused before continuing, gauging Jane's reaction. Her fiancé stared back at her, eyes dark with arousal and a look of utter pleasure on her face. Maura smiled and began to move, slow and even thrusts, knowing instinctively that what Jane really wanted was hard and fast. But Maura was in charge, and she wanted to make this last, and driving Jane crazy was really just a side benefit.

Jane wound her long legs around Maura's waist, shivering as Maura ran a hand down the inside of her thigh. Maura's other hand rested on Jane's abdomen, watching the muscles clench every time Maura thrust deep inside her.

Maura's hand moved up to tangle in Jane's dark curls and she smiled down at her fiancé. "You're so beautiful like this."

Jane urged her down for another kiss, gasping in pleasure as Maura slid in deeper. The honey-blonde grinned into the kiss and when she pulled back, she felt Jane run her hands over Maura's breasts.

"You're beautiful like this too," Jane whispered. "I love you."

Maura's face lit up. "I love you too."

The caresses and soft words continued until Maura could see Jane was close. She finally gave into the silent pleas from her lover and began to thrust hard and deep, making sure the ridges of the dildo rubbed over Jane's clit on every pass. She watched the brunette's breaths become shallower as she neared a powerful orgasm.

Maura was so focused on Jane's pleasure that she didn't notice the detectives long fingers creeping under the harness until they pressed against Maura's sex. Her thumb ran over Maura's clit and the honey-blonde jerked.

"Jane…"

"Come with me," Jane pleaded. "I want to feel you come with me."

With Jane's insistent touches, and the insert from the strap-on pressing in just the right places, Maura was certain that was not going to be a problem. Their movements began in earnest, racing each other to the edge.

Jane arched her back and cried out Maura's name in a long moan as she came, shuddering around the dildo. Maura was right behind her, her fingers clenching on Jane's hips as she reached her climax.

Jane's arms went around Maura, pulling her down flush against her body so they could lay together for a moment as their breathing returned to normal.

"Fuck," Jane murmured, kissing Maura's neck. "That was incredible. You're incredible."

Maura smiled against Jane's shoulder and kissed the skin tenderly. "As are you."

She moved out of Jane, and with the brunette's help, unbuckled the harness and tossed the strap-on aside. It wasn't long before she was back by Jane's side, curling into the long, lean body.

"Definitely going to get you into that thing more often," Jane muttered, her fingers running down Maura's spine. "You're sexy rocking that harness."

Maura rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

Jane chuckled and kissed her fiancé. "Which is one of the many reasons you love me."

"Definitely one of the many reasons."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I just want to apologise to everyone who has been waiting for this next instalment. I had a fall, had knee surgery and slipped a disc in my back all within the space of a month so I was unable to work on it. I hope you enjoy this part!

12

Jane leant in the doorway of Maura's office, watching the honey-blonde hard at work. She was still in her black scrubs and Jane smirked. She loved Maura in black scrubs.

"Why are you lurking in the doorway?" Maura asked, not even raising her eyes from the computer.

"I'm not lurking." Jane pushes off from the doorway with her hip and walks into the room, and sitting on the chair in front of Maura's desk. "I was ogling. There's a difference."

Maura stood up and made her way around to Jane's side, leaning against her desk. "Oh really? And what were you ogling at?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

Maura settled herself in Jane's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "You really like these black scrubs, don't you?"

Jane slipped a hand up the back of Maura's scrubs, her fingers trailing down Maura's spine. "I really, really do."

Maura kissed her, pressing her body close to the brunette. Jane was contemplating whether to take Maura in the chair or on the desk, when they heard the sound of a throat clearing.

Maura pulled back from Jane's embrace and looked over the detective's shoulder. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy Carter stood in the doorway and shuffled his feet. "I seem to always pick the worst times to come and see the two of you, don't I?"

Jane was about to reply that yes, he really did, but Maura sent her a look as the blonde got up from Jane's lap.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Jimmy," the medical examiner smiled. "Any news on Jane's article?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. It's going to be in the paper tomorrow. I wanted to make sure you were going to get a copy."

Jane's eyes widened. "Wait…we don't get to read it first?"

"Can't do that, Jane. Against all my journalistic codes of conduct. The only person who got to see it is my editor."

Maura butted in before Jane could object. She had own her concerns. "Jimmy, while I appreciate your codes – I myself have my own that apply to my craft – we have certain family members and certain issues that both Jane and I would prefer remain out of the newspaper."

Jimmy put his hands up. "It's okay, I promise. I wasn't able to interview your parents, Maura – they refused an interview – and the only other people I spoke to were Mr and Mrs Rizzoli, Frankie and a couple of people here at BPD."

Jane's mind ran over the events that had occurred between her and Maura. So many things that needed to be kept private, so many things that she was ashamed of and so many things to think about whether anyone else could possibly know about them.

Maura could sense Jane's distress, but as she mentally ran her mind over what had happened since Jane's shooting, she was unable to think of anyone else who could know how bad things had really gotten. And Angela, who was really the only one that couldn't be censored, shouldn't know any of it.

With that in mind, she rested a hand on Jane's forearm. "I'm sure we'll both look forward to seeing the article, Jimmy, and that it will be wonderful."

Jane glanced sideways at Maura, still with panic in her eyes. Maura just smiled at her, silently reassuring her that everything would be alright.

Jimmy found it fascinating the way the two women were able to communicate volumes to each other without saying a word. It would have been interesting to do a book on them, but he knew that before he even got the suggestion out, Jane would do seriously painful things to him.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it. I think you'll both really enjoy the article. I hope I've captured you both just as you are."

Jane still had her arms folded, looking quite combative so Maura felt the task of actual polite communication fell to her.

"I'm sure you have, Jimmy. It was a pleasure for both of us to work with you. And we appreciate your discretion and your understanding on certain matters…don't we, Jane?"

Jane sighed. "Yeah, we do. You've been really good about it, and I'm sure it wasn't easy interviewing my mother."

Jimmy grinned. "She is….a very interesting woman."

Jane snorted. "Very political of you."

"Anyway, I really enjoyed working with the both of you. I'd say good luck, but I don't think you need it. I hope to get to do this again sometime."

As they said their goodbyes, Jane had the feeling that she'd rather not do interviews again, but perhaps she would have to grudgingly learn to accept their inevitability, considering she always managed to get herself involved in something newsworthy.

Maura turned to her when they were alone, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Jane pulled Maura into her arms, holding her tightly. "I just hope we don't get any nasty surprises when the story comes out tomorrow."

Maura pulled back, her face earnest as she replied, "nobody else knows about what happened, Jane. I never told anyone, and nobody will ever know." She smiled, cupping Jane's face in her hands. "Just us. And we're past that, Jane. We're here, and we're going to get married."

Jane turned her head, kissing the palm of Maura's right hand. "I know. But when I think of what happened back then…"

"Don't." Maura was stern, giving Jane a look that the detective knew meant business. "That's in our past, Jane. We're moving forward." She took Jane's hands in her own. "And we're going to keep moving forward."

Jane bent down, capturing Maura's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you. So much. And if I wasn't certain that Ma would kill me, I'd say let's go get married right now."

Maura chuckled. "We're almost there, Jane. And then we can go on our honeymoon, and just be alone for awhile."

"Yes, alone," Jane whispered, nipping at Maura's earlobe. "Just you and me, and no phones, no pagers, no paperwork. Somewhere where I can make love to you whenever and wherever I want, with no interruptions."

Maura tightened her grip on Jane's body. "Jane…since Jimmy interrupted us, we have significantly less time to make love here, so either get to it, or stop teasing me."

Jane's grin widened and she set her lover on her desk. "Yes, ma'am."

The next morning, Jane groped around her nightstand as she heard the shrill ringing of the phone wake her up. Beside her, Maura groaned and snuggled closer to her fiancé.

"'Lo?"

"Jane!"

Angela Rizzoli's voice was so shrill that Jane instinctively pulled away from the phone, her ears ringing.

"Geez, Ma…what? What time is it?"

"I don't know, but Jane, your father just got the paper and you're in it!"

Jane blinked. "Ma, you knew all about it. Jimmy interviewed you, remember?"

"This is different than being interviewed, Jane! I'm actually seeing you in print! You and Maura! And there's a lovely picture. I'm trying to work out how many copies we need to get for the family. I might even send one to Maura's ridiculous parents."

Jane's eyes widened. "No, Ma. No. Don't. Please."

"Why not? It might educate them a bit. They have a wonderful daughter and you make their daughter very happy. They should know that."

"Ma…I don't often beg you for stuff, but please, don't do this. Don't do it to Maura. Please."

Maura looked up at Jane sleepily, clearly confused by what was going on. Jane smiled down at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Angela was silent for a moment and finally she answered. "Alright, Jane. I won't. Not if it means that much to you."

"It does," Jane said firmly. "And I appreciate it, Ma."

"Okay, Jane. Uh, don't forget to remind Maura about her final dress fitting this evening."

"I won't."

After saying goodbye, Jane hung up the phone and glanced beside her, where Maura was still staring at her.

"Ma saw the article in the paper," Jane said by way of explanation. She snuggled down further into the covers.

"And?"

Jane sighed, knowing from personal experience that keeping things from Maura never ended well. "She's getting Pop to buy up a whole lot of copies and she wanted to send one to your parents. She thought it might change their minds. I thought it better that she didn't."

"You're right," Maura said, curling her body around Jane's once more. "But your mother was sweet to think about it."

Jane smiled and brushed her fingers down Maura's cheek. "You're a member of the Rizzoli family, Maura. We all want you to be happy."

"And I am." Maura leant up and kissed Jane. "And while your family is sweet, it's not them that has made me the happiest. It's you."

Jane tightened her hold on the honey-blonde. "You have an amazing way with words. Must be the Google gene."

Maura arched an eyebrow. "Jane, there's no such thing as a Google gene."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Also, Ma said to remind you about your final dress fitting tonight." She grinned at Maura. "Can I come?"

"Absolutely not."

The detective ran her fingers lightly over her fiance's right breast. "Are you sure? You could get bored while you waited in the changing room for them to fix your gown, and since you'll be naked…I'm sure I could entertain you."

"You seem to be slightly obsessed with getting me naked."

Jane snorted in amusement. "Says the woman who dragged me like a cavewoman into her office last week and proceeded to have her way with me splayed out on the desk."

Maura's lips curved in a smile at the memory. "You were so sexy. Hair all wild, cheeks flushed, shirt hanging open, pants around your ankles. Lovely." She looked up at Jane. "I can't help how my body responds to you. Every time I'm near you, or think about you, I want you."

Jane rolled over so that she faced Maura. "I feel the same way." She pressed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "Do you think it will be still like this after we're married?"

Maura's smile widened. "Considering how our bodies crave each other constantly? Absolutely."

Jane grinned back at her. "Good. I love it when you go all caveman on me and drag me into your office."

Maura slid her leg between Jane's. "You're still not coming to my dress fitting."

Jane lay on her back and eased Maura to lie on top of her. "Then I guess I'll have to see you naked here."

She had been expecting it, so when she found the newspaper on her desk, opened to the page where a photo of her and Maura stared out at her, Jane didn't get angry. Instead, she smiled at the way Maura's body leaned into her own, the way they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"There she is, the media hound again."

Jane turned around and saw Korsak and Frost smirking at her. "I'm sure I have you two to thank for this being on my desk this morning?"

"We couldn't help but notice the big ass headline and picture," Frost admitted. "'Hero Cop Finds True Love'". Be still my beating heart."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"My favourite part is about how you stare adoringly at Maura when you think nobody is watching." Korsak chuckled. "He really caught you perfectly, Jane."

"At least I get to do more than just look," Jane shot back.

Korsak grinned as he headed back to his desk. "By the way, your mother has taped the article to the wall in the cafeteria."

Jane sunk in her chair. "Jesus."

Maura walked into the cafeteria, intent on getting a cup of coffee and she was momentarily stymied by seeing her own face staring back at her. She blinked and then continued on her way, meeting Angela at the counter.

"Maura, did you see the article?"

The honey blonde wondered how, with Angela Rizzoli, it was impossible for anyone to NOT see the article, but she smiled and nodded. "I did, Angela. Did you like it?"

"I loved it. Frank has bought so many copies that I'm surprised we didn't buy out the entire newsagent. It's a wonderful article and the picture of the two of you is one of my favourites."

Maura glanced at the picture again. It had been taken at their engagement party, which at their insistence had been low-key at the Robber. Jane's arms were around her, and the two of them were completely lost in each other. At first Maura had wondered where the picture had come from, but she was fairly sure it was an Angela Rizzoli special.

Angela placed Maura's coffee on the counter. "Here we go. Where's Jane this morning?"

"Jane's here and…Jesus, Ma." Jane caught sight of the newspaper mounted proudly for all to see. "Really?"

"I'm proud of you, Janie. And you and Maura look lovely in that picture and it's a wonderful article. Everyone needs to see it."

Maura smirked and brushed Jane's hand with her fingers. "Come and have coffee with me downstairs."

Jane nodded. "I'm right behind you."

Maura sat in Jane's lap as they looked over the article together.

"Nothing," Jane said, sighing in relief.

Maura smiled and kissed her cheek. "I told you. The only two people that know about what happened that night and at the cabin are you and I – and no one else will ever know. And now we can look forward to the future."

Jane smiled. "Yeah, which involves you trying on your dress."

"You still can't come." At Jane's pout, Maura chuckled. "But if you're very good, I might let you get me naked afterwards."

As Maura stood naked in the changing cubicle, part of her was regretting her choice to leave Jane at home. Jane's arms were just long enough that she could drape them over the top of the door and try to tease and taunt Maura with her fingers.

Then again, with Angela along on this trip, Maura felt it might have been a little uncomfortable with her and Jane in here…touching. Maura shivered. Definitely a good idea to leave Jane at home.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Angela?" To Maura's relief, Angela had some boundaries and would not come into the cubicle.

"I was wondering if we could talk about the wedding."

"Of course."

"Did, uh, Janie happen to mention the small incident at our church a few months ago?"

Maura stifled the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. 'Janie' had indeed mentioned the incident. It had involved Angela telling the priest who refused to marry her daughter that he was a homophobe who hid behind a collar and a dress and that none of the Rizzoli family would ever set foot in his church again. "Yes, Jane mentioned it."

"Ah. Well, Frank and I have found a lovely new priest who we go to each week now, and we enjoy his service immensely. He said that although he can't marry you and Jane, he'd be honoured to give a blessing on the day."

Maura smiled. Although Jane tried to say it wasn't a big deal to her, she knew that deep down, Jane liked family traditions. "That's wonderful, Angela. I know it means a lot to Jane, even if she doesn't admit it."

"Maura?" Gregor's voice broke through the conversation. "Let's try the dress on again."

Maura accepted the dress over the cubicle door and dressed herself. When she was ready, she took a moment to just look at herself in the mirror. Her hand smoothed over the front of the dress. "I'm getting married," she whispered to herself, a bright smile lighting up her face.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the cubicle door and looked at Gregor and Angela. "Well? Do you like it? Do you think Jane will like it?"

Angela dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Gregor's smile was wide.

"Maura, you are beautiful and the dress is perfect," Gregor told her.

Maura turned to her future mother-in-law. "Angela?"

"You're stunning. I think you'll render Jane speechless. I'm not sure anyone's ever done that before."

Maura felt it was probably inappropriate to comment on how many times she'd made Jane speechless in their bedroom. Instead she smiled broadly. "Just what I was hoping for."

Jane smiled as she heard the front door open. "Hey, Maura. Have fun wedding dress shopping with Ma?"

Maura walked into the kitchen, Joe in her arms. "I had a wonderful time. Angela says my dress will make you speechless."

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

The honey-blonde put Joe back on the floor. "She seems to think that you're very rarely speechless. I was confused, since I seem to make you speechless a lot when I touch you."

Jane's eyes widened. "Maura…you didn't tell her that, did you?"

"It was tempting, but I managed to restrain myself." Maura glanced over at what Jane was cooking. "Grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"My specialty." She looked at her fiancé. "Besides, I was making these the first time you told me you loved me."

Maura's lips quirked. "Jane, grilled cheese sandwiches are one of the only things you can make."

"Just for that, I might not let you have any."

Maura put on her best pout, and slid her hands up Jane's arms. "You mean you'd let me starve?"

Jane caught the pout on Maura's face and groaned. "That pouting thing is not fair. You know it's not fair!"

Maura kissed her lightly and got down two plates. "You know, Barry says you're whipped."

Jane dropped the spatula she was holding and it clattered to the floor. She braced herself on the bench, pausing for a moment to filter what Maura had just told her. She took a deep breath and turned to her fiancé. "Frost said what?"

"He said you were whipped. I told him I didn't think so, because we didn't use that sort of fetish in our relationship. We don't go any further than handcuffs."

The detective was pretty sure she'd just lost her appetite. "Oh my god. Maura! You can't just go sharing details of our sex life with people!"

"Well he seemed to already assume things about our relationship. Besides, he's my maid of honour. We're supposed to talk about things like that."

Jane sighed. "Honey, Frost doesn't mean whipped as in actual whips. He means that I'd pretty much do anything you say."

Maura looked interested. "Really?"

"Don't go getting any ideas." Jane put a grilled cheese sandwich in front of Maura and caught the smirk on the doctor's face. "Crap, I'm in trouble."

13/?

"I wanted to tell you something, that I didn't want to say in front of everyone, but it's kind of a vow I have for you."

Maura looked at her new wife in interest. "Okay."

"I want to promise you something. I promise you that I'm going to wait for you and I promise that when I do go, I'm going with you, preferably when we're like one hundred and ten and having incredibly hot sex."


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry I've taken so long to get this out. I've had two hospital stays, and I've been overseas, but hopefully there should be no delays anymore. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>13?

Jane woke up to the sensation of kisses being trailed down her spine and she smirked, peering over her shoulder to see honey-blonde curls coming closer as Maura rose to meet her gaze. "Having fun?"

"Very much," came the teasing reply, as Maura's hand curved over Jane's breast. "Are you going to have fun too?"

Jane rolled over, pressing her body against Maura's. "I think I will."

Maura let out a gasp of pleasure as Jane's mouth closed over her right breast. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming of the previous night – all she could remember is that she'd woken up wet and aching, needing Jane's fingers and lips on her and in her. She arched her body, her hands going to Jane's hips to pull the brunette tight against her body.

Jane pushed harder against Maura, groaning at the spark of pleasure that went straight to her centre as heat met heat. "God, Maura. You're so wet already."

A strangled moan was her response and Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, trying to get impossibly closer. Jane shifted the angle of her body slightly and watched Maura's jaw drop as the pressure hit all the right places.

Maura raised her arms, winding them around Jane's neck and urging her downwards for a deep kiss. The detective indulged her, as she ran her hand down Maura's body and found her swollen clit. When she swiped her thumb across it, Maura broke the kiss to cry out Jane's name.

Jane grinned, and thrust two fingers deeply into her lover, watching the honey-blonde's eyes glaze over in pleasure.

"So beautiful," Jane whispered, "you're so beautiful like this, Maura." She hooked her fingers and swallowed Maura's gasp with a long kiss.

"Jane," Maura finally managed to get out. Her fingers reached for Jane, running down the brunette's abs. "I want to touch."

Jane helped Maura up onto her knees and they faced each other, sharing a long, wet kiss. She wound her arm around Maura's waist, pulling her close. Maura arched her back and moaned as their nipples brushed together.

"Jane…" Maura ran her hand down Jane's abs again and found Jane's throbbing clit.

The detective's hips stuttered and her fingers tightened on Maura's hips. She thrust her fingers back inside Maura, and the doctor pushed herself forward onto them. They moved together, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge.

Maura cried out as she reached her peak, her obvious pleasure spurring Jane into release as well. They fell back to the bed, arms entwined around each other, and Jane chuckled, her hands resting on Maura's ass and tugging her fiancé close to her.

"Damn, that's a good way to start the day."

"Actually, studies have proven that orgasms burn calories and it's much better than trying to get a run in before we go to work."

"More fun too," Jane said, kissing her deeply.

Maura smiled. "Definitely more fun."

Jane's hands palmed Maura's butt. "We're getting married in two days."

Maura's face lit up. "Yes, we are. Are you ready?"

"Just have to finish up some paperwork before I go. How about you?"

"As long as people can keep themselves from killing each other today, I've finished all my paperwork."

Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't we just the overachiever?"

Maura smiled smugly. "I try."

* * *

><p>Jane signed off on a sheet of paper with a flourish. "Done!"<p>

"That's impressive, Jane," Frost said. "First time I've ever known you to plow through paperwork like that."

"I'm motivated," Jane told him. "I don't need anything to mess up my wedding."

"Or your honeymoon," Korsak chuckled.

Jane sent him a look. "Please tell me you weren't thinking about my honeymoon."

Korsak looked at Jane and then at Frost, who was also sending him a look. "What?"

Jane got up. "I'm going downstairs." She pointed a finger at both Frost and Korsak. "And no funny remarks."

* * *

><p>Jane found her fiancé concentrating intently on the computer screen in front of her.<p>

"New case?"

Maura looked up. "Oh? No. I'm writing an instruction manual for your mother."

The brunette walked over and sank onto the couch. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Bass's usual caregiver is unable to stay with him for our entire honeymoon. Your mother offered that since she was taking care of Jo Friday, that she would look after Bass and Watson as well."

Jane's eyes widened. "Maura, are you insane? She knows nothing about looking after turtles!"

"Tortoises." Maura glanced at Jane. "You know, sometimes I think you mix up the terminology just to play with me."

"Yes, you caught me. Maura, you cannot leave Bass and Watson with my mother."

"That's why I'm writing her an instruction manual. As long as she follows it, there shouldn't be a problem. I'm also including emergency numbers."

Jane was about to make a smart comment about turtle's having emergency numbers, but she was interrupted by Maura's assistant bringing in the mail. He was weighed under by a large box that was marked fragile. Jane cut a look to Maura.

"Another shoe sale?"

"No, I wasn't expecting anything." Maura opened the box to find a large wrapped present and a card. "Perhaps it's a wedding gift."

"Apparently people didn't read the "no gifts" part of the invitation." Jane eyed the card. "Who's it from?"

Maura opened the card and scanned it, her face falling as she did so. "It's from my parents."

"Well that's good, right?" Jane said. "Maybe they're coming around."

Maura folded the card back into the envelope. "I thought you banned them from seeing me?"

Jane walked over to the desk and sat on the edge of it, her hand resting on Maura's shoulder. "I want whatever makes you happy."

"Well my parents won't." Maura frowned at the box. "We'll send it back."

"What did the card say?" Jane tried to grab the envelope from Maura, who tucked it out of Jane's reach. "Maura, c'mon, let me read it."

"It's not important and frankly, not worth reading. I'll send it all back."

"You're not even going to see what it is?"

"I know what it is. A set of crystal champagne glasses."

Jane's mind boggled at the cost of the gift. "Maura…"

Maura shook her head. "I'm sending it back. It's an insult."

Jane was still wondering why champagne glasses were an insult when she saw Maura placing the card back in the box. Quick as lightening, her hand grabbed the card and was holding it high in the air so that Maura couldn't reach it.

"Jane!"

"You told me that being married means we share everything. That includes insulting gifts and cards from your parents, Maura."

The honey-blonde frowned. "Sometimes your ability to remember things I say is infuriating."

"I love you too." Jane opened the card and scanned it. "On your special day. To Maura, From Mother and Father." She closed the card and put it back in the box. "Okay, so I figured they'd leave me out. I'm not upset by it, Maura."

Maura closed the box. "I am. They've insulted me by leaving you off the card, and by not acknowledging my wedding to the woman I love."

Jane reached over into the drawer of Maura's desk and grabbed a roll of tape. She taped up the box. "I'll make sure it gets posted today. If you're insulted, I'm insulted too."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "Are you just humouring me?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt," Jane replied. "And that's what insults me. I don't understand how anyone could do anything like this to you, and that insults me. So no, I'm not humouring you."

The honey-blonde leant up and gave Jane a soft kiss. "You always say you're not good with words, Jane, but you manage to find them anyway."

Jane grinned and lifted up the box. "Maybe your googleness is rubbing off on me."

* * *

><p>Frankie found Frost working at his desk, so he went over and sat on the corner. "I need your help."<p>

Frost stared pointedly at Frankie's ass until the officer stood up. "What with?"

"I have to write a best man speech."

"That generally happens when you're going to be a best man."

"Funny. I'm serious here. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to say."

"You've got it easy. I have to give a maid of honor speech for Maura." Frost caught Frankie trying not to snicker at the thought of him being a maid of honor. "You give me shit, I won't help you."

Frankie sobered immediately. "Sorry. So, will you help me?"

"It's not that complicated," Frost said. "You're just going to talk about Jane. You've known her all your life."

"That's different. I'm supposed to say something meaningful."

Frost quickly realised this was not going to be as easy as he'd hoped. "Okay, well, what do you think of Jane? What would you tell her if you didn't care what the results were?"

"I've always looked up to her. When we were kids, you knew you'd be okay, no matter what, because Jane was there." Frankie smiled at the memories. "Whenever Tommy or I got hassled at school, there was Jane, ready to save the day. Whenever she did something, I wanted to do it too – whether it was become a cop or hit a home run – I even did the same as her when she got into trouble."

Frost let him continue for a while, the smile slowly growing on his face. It took Frankie some time to notice it, but when he did, he looked down at the detective quizzically.

"What?"

Frost grinned. "Sounds like you got your speech."

* * *

><p>Jane was getting herself some coffee when she saw Korsak lurking behind the world's most expensive pinto. She lifted an eyebrow and sauntered out.<p>

"Appreciating fine art there, Korsak?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her. "Oh, Jane, didn't see you there."

"Right," Jane replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What's going on, Korsak?"

"I need to talk to you about something. About the wedding."

"You better not be backing out on me, Korsak. Maura's counting on you to walk her down the aisle."

"I would never back out on something as important as this," he replied huffily. "I just want to bring up something with you before I ask Maura. I wouldn't want to upset her and I know she's kind of iffy about her parents at the moment."

"Okay…"

"I figure since I'm walking her down the aisle, it's only appropriate that I do a father of the bride speech. I know you're going to get one, and I don't want Maura to feel left out or as if nobody cares to do the same for her."

Jane smiled at him. "I think she'd love that. It would mean a lot to her. And to me. Thanks, Korsak."

"Yeah, don't thank me yet. I still have to write the damn thing."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14

Maura exited the elevator to where she had been told were all the offices of current reporters. She looked at the many cubicles in front of her. More like labyrinth than an efficient workplace.

She was pointed to Jimmy Carter's desk, and she found him busy typing something furiously into his computer. "Jimmy?"

The reporter looked up and smiled. "Maura, hi. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I wanted to do something for you. I've been very busy lately, which is why I haven't come to do this earlier, but I wondered if you would like to come to my wedding to Jane? We'd love to have you there."

"Really? I wouldn't like to intrude. Besides, Jane hates reporters, doesn't she?"

"As long as you're coming as you and not a reporter, I'm sure Jane can handle it. In fact, I think you've been the first reporter she's relaxed around."

"In that case, I'd love to come." Jimmy smiled. "I really appreciate it, Maura."

Maura gave him the details of the wedding and as she turned to leave, Jimmy spoke.

"If she had lived, I think my sister would have really liked you and Jane."

Maura smiled. "If she was anything like you, I think we would have liked her as well."

* * *

><p>Two days before the wedding, Jane listened with a frown on her face, as Maura listed the rules for the night before the wedding.<p>

"So, in summary, we have to sleep apart the night before the wedding, and you can't see me in my dress before the wedding."

"This sucks, Maura." Jane eyed her future wife. "You really want to do this?"

A small smile appeared on Maura's face. "Of course I don't want to spend the night away from you. But it's tradition and since this is the only time I'm going to do this, I'd like to try and do this right."

When she realised it would be just as hard for her soon to be wife as herself to be apart from one another, Jane smiled back. "Okay. I'll go sleep in my pink canopy bed for you. Even though my legs hang off the end."

Maura leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Jane's lips. "Thank you."

"Mhm. Thank me on the wedding night."

Maura's smile widened. "Oh, I plan to." She moved her office chair closer to the edge of the desk where Jane was perched. "You're going to have to rest up, Jane Rizzoli. It will be a long night."

Jane watched, breathing heavily, as Maura scooted her chair so that the honey-blonde was positioned between Jane's legs, her face mere centimetres away from Jane's fabric covered centre. "Fuck, Maura. That's teasing."

"Teasing would be if I didn't plan on following through, which I do," Maura murmured, her fingers toying with the fastener of Jane's pants. "We've got plenty of time before the wedding rehearsal."

A broad smile appeared on Jane's face. "I'm at your mercy, Dr Isles."

* * *

><p>"Late! To their own wedding rehearsal!"<p>

Frankie watched his mother pace before the assembled group. "Maybe they got caught up on a case?"

"You're here, Sergeant Korsak is here, Detective Frost is here – what case could there be that wouldn't involve the rest of you?"

Frost coughed and Korsak smirked. Angela ignored both of them and turned to Frank.

"Call again."

"Angela, I've left three messages already. They'll be here."

A few minutes later, the two women came hurrying over to the group. Maura had a smug smile on her face and Jane was trying to not look embarrassed.

"Where have you two been?" Angela asked.

Determined not to have her fiancé blurt out to the group that Maura had had Jane begging for release, the detective quickly replied, "Working." Her look dared anyone to challenge her.

Their pastor, KD, was trying to hide an amused grin on her face. She was 5'9, with caramel coloured skin and dreads tumbling down her shoulders. "Shall we begin?"

"Finally," Angela muttered.

"Okay. So Frankie, you'll be standing here with me, and Barry, you'll stand right there. Angela, you can stand over there – you'll be seated there and so will Frank and Vince when they're finished their duties. Frank, you and Jane will come down here and Jane, you'll stand here next to Frankie. Then Vince will bring Maura down to stand here beside Jane."

Jane's hand immediately went and took Maura's, running her thumb over where the wedding ring was going to be placed. Maura smiled broadly at her.

"So we'll have the vows. I, Jane Cl…

"Wait. Do we really need the whole name?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli do not ruin this wedding!" Angela hissed.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Go on."

KD smirked. "Okay, so it will be I, Jane Clementine Rizzoli and so on, after me. Then it will be Maura's turn. And.."

"I, Maura Dorthea Isles." Maura was perfectly ready. She had studied the vows.

"Dorthea?" Barry mouthed at Frankie, who shrugged.

KD had a feeling this would be one of the most entertaining weddings she had ever presided over. "So, we'll say the vows, and then Frankie will give us the rings. Father Donahue will bless them and then you ladies will put them on each other. We'll all say some more words, Father Donahue will bless your union and then you'll be married. Any questions?"

"I think we should practice the just married kiss," Jane grinned at Maura.

The honey-blonde rolled her eyes and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Jane's lips.

"KD, will you be joining us for dinner?" Angela asked. "There's plenty of food."

Jane had her arms around Maura. "Yeah. When Ma cooks, there's enough food for an army."

"Thanks for the invitation Mrs Rizzoli, but believe it or not, I have another wedding rehearsal to do tonight, and it won't be anywhere near as easy as this one."

"See you on Sunday then," Angela smiled as everyone thanked KD.

"Let's go eat Ma," Frankie said. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>That evening, Angela ordered Jane into the kitchen. She had something very important to discuss with her.<p>

"It's every mother's duty to do this. I've been waiting since you were a little girl."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to try to make me wear a princess dress again, are you?"

"You looked adorable."

"I looked like the Bride of Chucky."

"Don't try to distract me. We need to talk about your wedding night."

Jane had a deep sense of foreboding. "What?"

"It's every mother's duty to talk to her daughter about her wedding night."

Jane looked horrified. "Says who?"

"Says everybody and all the books. So just listen."

"Ma…I'm gay. You're not. There's gonna be a difference. Besides, I'm already sleeping with Maura."

"Sit down." Angela rummaged around in the cutlery drawer and pulled out a book. "I've been researching."

"Oh my god. I'm having a nightmare. I'm going to wake up any minute." Jane stared at the book in front of her, titled 'The Whole Lesbian Sex Book: A Passionate Guide For All Of Us'. "Jesus, Ma, where did you get this? Please tell me you didn't borrow it out of the library."

"Don't be ridiculous. I bought it for you. As a present."

Jane was reasonably sure she was going to have a heart attack. "Uh, thank you."

"So I figured I needed to research so that I could give you this talk. Now, I wasn't sure if you and Maura used toys or not so I kept it reasonably simple."

"Ma…"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Angela went back to the cutlery drawer. "This came in the mail today."

Jane looked down at the piece of paper her mother gave her. "You and Pop joined PFLAG?"

"We love you, Janie. And we love Maura. And we're so proud of you."

Jane smiled at her mother. "Okay, Ma. Let's hear the talk."

* * *

><p>Maura was sitting in the lounge, watching a DVR'ed football game with Frankie and Frank. Since she had been dating Jane, she'd learned all about football and baseball and hockey and found that she enjoyed them and even found them interesting on occasion.<p>

Then, Frank picked up the remote and pressed pause. "Frankie, go take out the garbage."

Frankie blinked. "Huh?"

Frank sent him a look and Frankie rolled his eyes, getting up and heading out. Maura felt there was some significance in this, but she stayed in her seat.

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am you're marrying Janie. You're good for each other – and after Hoyt, after we almost lost her at the hospital – you brought her back to us. That's debt we can't repay."

Maura smiled and leaned forward, taking Frank's hand in hers. "You already have. You gave me Jane."

Jane took that moment to walk in, having just been thoroughly scarred by her mother. She looked between her father and her fiancé. "Is everything okay?"

Maura looked up at her and smiled. "Everything's fine. Was everything okay with your mother?"

Jane made a face. "Let's not talk about it. Ever."

Frank chuckled, turning the DVR back on. He was fairly sure he knew exactly what Angela had been talking to Jane about.

* * *

><p>The night before the wedding, Jane was lying in her pink canopy bed, staring at the top of it. She was playing with her hands, fingers rubbing absent-mindedly at the scars.<p>

She heard her cell vibrating on the nightstand and she snatched it up, smiling broadly as she saw the name on the phone. "Hey, Maura. Miss me?"

"Very much," Maura replied. "Do you miss me?"

"You know I do," Jane told her, knowing that she could be completely honest with her fiancé. "I miss holding you, feeling you against me. I always sleep better with you."

"Well, when we actually sleep," came Maura's impish answer.

Jane smirked. "You better behave, Maura, or I'll get you all hot and bothered with no relief in sight."

"You forget, Jane, that I'm in our bedroom at home, where all our toys are."

"Fuck," Jane said. "Now I'm going to get the image of you getting yourself off in my head."

"Serves you right."

"No fair, Maura. I have no toys here."

"Are you in your pink canopy bed?"

Jane noticed the difficulty Maura had keeping the giggle out of her voice. "Yes. And it's not funny."

"Are your legs hanging off the end?"

"I hate you."

"That's not a nice thing to say to the woman you're marrying in the morning."

Jane changed her tone of voice. "I love you."

Maura could hear the need in it. "I love you too."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish it were tomorrow already. I mean, I know that is scientifically impossible and…"

Jane smiled. "Tell me why."

"Why it's scientifically impossible for it to be tomorrow?"

The brunette smirked. "No honey, tell me why you want it to be tomorrow."

Maura lay back in the bed she shared with Jane, her hand resting on Jane's pillow. "Because I'll see you. I'll be coming towards you on Korsak's arm, and you'll be there, waiting for me. And we'll be married and then…think of it, Jane – we'll be all alone on our honeymoon."

Jane chuckled. "You know, I did suggest eloping."

"We couldn't do that. And I know you, Jane Rizzoli. You want to do this with your family. As much as you protest about them, I know how much you love them."

"You know me too well."

"In _every_ way," Maura purred.

"Fuck, Maura. Behave."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Jane. But perhaps you need to rest up. It'll be a long day – and an even longer night."

Jane growled. "I swear to god, Maura, if I were there right now…"

"Oh, I know what you'd do to me. But I don't want to get you all hot and bothered when I'm not there to attend to…"

"Maura!"

Maura chuckled. "All right, all right. I love you, Jane. And I can't wait to become your wife tomorrow."

"Night, Maura. I love you too. And tomorrow – is going to be amazing."

TBC


End file.
